Love for Season
by Resting-Madness
Summary: A burden has been placed on Toboe... sort of... His family has this new boarder living with them, and he's kinda interesting. The teen doesn't know how else to describe him, but each season just seems new and different with Kiba around.
1. Summer of Howls

Disclaimers: I do not own Wolf's Rain the characters, not the universe which they live- that I am not using this time around, but I figure it should be said. I do not make any money from this it's just for fun. I think that covers it. Yeah.

Dedication: I hope it doesn't disappear. I don't know why it did the first time. But, if it does, you know who you are.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

When his dad pitched the situation to him three hours ago, he thought it was a joke. It was actually a funny joke, because Toboe Kuruk, in all of his 16 years of life, has never heard of anything so ridiculously funny as what his father said to him, when he'd barged into his bedroom while he changed into his swim shorts; with full intentions to go to the beach and spend the day surfing and sunning with his friends. But, no. It was not a joke, nevermind his laughing at it for a good solid minute, because three hours later he found himself waiting at the international airport, with a stupid piece of poster board that has: Kiba Hampaat written on it. He's going to be a chauffeur- yay!

An older guy, looks around his twenties maybe a bit younger enters the main area of the building. He looks left then right before going to the baggage claim. Toboe studied the guy for a moment then stared down all of the other college age looking young men who might be Kiba Hampaat. None fit the bill. He at least knows the guy is a brunet. Red head. No. A blond. No. A guy who clearly was blond but dyed it brown. Maybe…

The young man at the baggage claim starts his way. Turning the sign, he noticed a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

With an internal groan, the younger teen asks. "Kiba Hampaat?"

The approaching young man gave a single nod that, yes, he is the asked after person by that name.

Thankful for that, he dropped the sign- which apparently had his posture attached to it, as he's suddenly shoulder hunched, and leads Kiba to his car.

Kiba awaited a name, but upon not receiving one he figured he should make small talk to lift the awkward air. "You shouldn't scowl like that, your face might freeze that way."

Toboe shrugged, "So, let it." straightening a bit, he slipped his hands into his pockets after depositing the poster board into a passed trash bin. "Saves me the trouble of doing it manually each time."

"Uh huh," hardly phased by teenaged rebellions, Kiba says. "So when you're not being a grouch, who are you?"

It was as if a switch had been flipped and he was with a different person. Guess the 'cool' act was to size him up and gauge his reaction. Teenagers. The new ones think they've invented acting out, when nearly everyone goes through it in some form or another.

But, brightly, as if he's not a person but something to brag about, the youth replies. Toboe Kuruk, age 16 going on 17 in winter. I'll be in the ninth grade this year. My hobbies are all things water related- except for drowning," he smiled when Kiba snickered, pleased that he got the joke instead of deciding him macabre. "I also like running, but have never been on the school team for it. And, oh yeah, avoiding my father as much as I can."

"He's that bad, huh?"

Toboe tisked. "You'll see. He's a real piece of work."

"Aa."

Toboe popped open the trunk by the set of keys produced from his pocket. "This is his car; I don't have one yet; but he mostly walks everywhere, so this is as good as mine as soon as he realizes it." Swiping the bag, he hurls it into the space between the hatch door and the backseat bench, without a care in the world that something breakable might be inside. There isn't but there could have been. "Get in. I'll take you to my house."

That was the general idea of his being there, but he made it sound like a sudden show of kindness to a hitchhiker. Kiba climbed into the passenger's seat, buckling his seatbelt across his chest before tucking the cross strap behind him once it cleared going over his head.

"What do you like to do?"

"I run, actually. I've been on the school track team for three years."

"Why not just go out for a scholarship and have them pay for room and all that? Why live with complete strangers in another country?"

Kiba felt no need to defend himself, if Toboe was considering the comment some teen angst attack brought on by a stranger living in his home, it was a pretty tame one. In his younger years, which at 18 years old was only a mere four years ago, he'd of had this kid cut by the whole student body and likely planning to see that his family moved over the summer just to start anew. That's how you behave as a havoc wreaker. "I also like travel and culture." He explained.

Toboe huffed. "Well, you picked the right place for culture. Nowhere adopts more cultural -isms than here, welcome to America."

A tune played out from the radio. A light airy tune, that's got the opposite expressed teen snapping his fingers and whistling.

Turning down the radio, the sudden pop-star asks. "Are you planning on getting a job?"

Kiba nods. "I'm not picky, anything will do." The live-in guest scoffed inwardly._ 'Probably wondering if I'll eat him out of house and home while dragging around in my boxers with nothing to do. Brat.'_ To the brat he returns the question. "Do you have a job?"

"I do, actually, I work for my dad- and before you mock me," he held up his hand in ask for silence from a word that was not going to come. Guess he's taken jeers before? "It's a real job, my dad has a sincere license, he just likes to work from home."

"What does he do?" asks Kiba highly curious now. The umpteen makes it sound like he grows marijuana for hospital patients or something.

"He fixes and creates furniture. I stain them and sand, sometimes, mostly I stain them."

Kiba, again, nods to show he understands. "What does your mother do?"

Toboe smiled and said. "She grows roses a few times a year."

"_Really_? Does she sell them?" He thought it a strange occupation.

Toboe nods to the former, replying. "Yes, really. It's easy for her since she's dead. So, no, she doesn't sell them- she can't."

"Oh… I'm sorry. How did she pass?"

"Child birth, I've got a big head." He laughs.

_'Guess he's past the grieving stage.'_ Thinks the live-in._ 'If there ever was one.'_

"You'll like it at my house; dad's nice…" he left some 'but' open air. "I'd watch out for the son, though, he's shifty." He turned a grin on Kiba to show he's joking- mostly.

He's still mad about the beach thing. And, if asked, he's not exactly doing cartwheels over sharing the comfort of his home life with a stranger. He feels, well, sorta put on the spot. What was his father thinking? Do they need the money this badly? What all is going on financially that's being kept from him?

"I've been meaning to ask you, why're you picking me up? Is your father busy?"

Any correspondence about this room for rent deal was with Mr. Kuruk, he knows nothing about the son, except for what he's now been told or has assessed for himself about him. This could get awkward, which is the last thing he wanted.

Speaking of awkward. His stomach made a rather loud growl, he's either hungry or his gut hated the food surged on the plane and it wants out. He didn't think the younger teen had heard it over the music, even at the slightly lowered volume.

"Don't worry, I'll stop somewhere once we get into town." He replies to the call of the wild growling from Kiba's gut.

At the restaurant.

"Do you feel weird living in someone else's house? Have you ever done it before?"

"This is my first time," Kiba replied after swallowing a bite of his chili cheese burger.

It wasn't a five star restaurant, but the Sonic had a five star taste. He often wondered why everyone frowns on the tater-tots? It must be the name, or associating it with children's taste. Kid's enjoy french fries and pizza but no adult is giving up on those. Toboe didn't pay for his meal, he didn't even offer to. Whether Kiba could have actually eaten or not was a mystery but the teen didn't seem to care. He had his meal as he walked over to a table he'd chosen to sit.

Kiba ordered after Toboe and soon joined him at the table where their getting to know you Q&A in the car resumed.

"Aren't you scared? Dad and me could be serial killers?"

"What makes you think I'm not one?" Kiba asked with a serious look in his clear blue eyes. Eyes that held a certain look to them that said calm fury.

Toboe squints at his companion, then agrees that it could go either way. "Good point." He hummed his pleasure over a particularly flavorful bite. "They got my order wrong, but, I love bacon so I can't complain."

He takes another big bite then set the food down in exchange for fries. He planned to save the tastier option for last, it's better to work on the side anyway since it tends to get cold sooner. Toboe eyed Kiba when he closed his eyes to have a drink, he wondered how the guy was with people? He seems easy enough to talk to and respond or even start up conversation. He should make friends easily.

'Perfect. Now he won't be planning to hang around with me all summer.' Cheered the teen. "What about your parents? What do they do? Did you tell them about this crazy idea of living with strangers, or will you spring it on them once you're settled?"

"They know. I told them about it." He paused what he was saying to finish his soda, when the sip became audible he stopped and went on. "My dad works for an insurance company and my mom is a homemaker."

"Oh."

"My dad part-times as a homewrecker, soo.."

Kiba smiled. This kid's pretty funny. He must be popular with the guys his age. "It is a bedroom, right? You're not gonna surprise me by telling me the ad was a lie and I have to sleep on the couch in the living room, or a blow up in your room?"

"I would never let you share my room. It's my private sanctuary." Toboe sounds serious about it. "You can come in though, but only if I invite you."

Kiba resisted an urge to roll his eyes, but instead asked. "You don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like the situation, I was only told about it four hours ago, after being told to pick you up." He replied. "So it's still kinda disturbing to me."

He can see that. He'd be disturbed if the roles were reversed. He might even complain to his parents until the intruder was asked to leave or gave up and left on his own. He hoped it doesn't come to that. He really needs this place to stay. It's so much cheaper paying rent for a room then an entire apartment, and without a scholarship on athletics it isn't easy to just have a job for food, and living when he still needs to pay for books and keep up his grade average.

"I'd like for us to get along," Kiba professed.

"We are, and we will. Just as long as you don't invade my privacy."

"I won't. And you can't invade mine."

"It's a deal." He reached for Kiba's hand to shake on it; releasing the appendage once the agreement was settled.

The meal came to a finish with no more hidden hostility. The pair were in happy company within the last twenty minutes of the drive from the airport. Kiba told him about the music he likes and Toboe told him in the same. When the reached the Kuruk home, the front door is seen pulling open for them but Toboe's father didn't come out.

"You get your bag?" Toboe asked once popping the hatch on the car.

Kiba raised it up into view before closing the back door. The locks pop into place and the two make their way into the house. A blast of AC slapped them in the face- even in the heat of the 83 degree sun, a slap that cold is unwelcomed and each resisted rubbing their arms from the brisk chill that ran down their bare, goose pimpled flesh.

They found Iyek Kuruk in the den sanding the leg on a lovely chair. The man is nothing like Kiba imagined. He invisioned an older version of Toboe, but this man has long black hair instead of the color of rust, he has black eyes instead of burnt light brown that could look orange in the right light. And he doesn't have fair skin as his son does, the man has a warmer color like caramel. He's actually quite handsome. His youthful appearance is masculine unlike his son, who almost has a baby face for his age. Now Kiba's curious about the mother, because to him, the only thing Toboe got from his father is the ability to have a hard look in his eyes; which he's seeing only because the man seems to want to put out a serious about his work persona with this display.

"See what I mean about the 'he's nice…'?" Toboe again left the pause as a 'but'.

So far the corny display of 'Oh you caught me' casualty was cheesy, but Toboe said his father is nice. So being a little weird isn't a bad thing, it's normal.

"Toboe, I see you brought Kiba here in one piece." He smiled at his son. "Thank you." He spoke with a light Hmong tribe accent.

To Kiba, Toboe muttered. "He didn't even offer to pay me. He's all yours, I'm going to my friend's house." He made his exit.

"Nice kid." Comments the live-in.

"Tch. Nice, _but_…" Mr. Kuruk said outwardly. Standing, he reached out his hand. "I'm glad to meet you in person. I like how you presented yourself in asking about the room. Very professional."

"Thank you. Can I ask why you'd rent out a room?" They don't seem strapped for cash.

Surfacewise, the house is lovely. Albeit, a little feminine in certain places where pink hues blend with brown, but overall it's a lovely place from what he's seen of the living room that he and Toboe had passed and the kitchen. The den is all man, wood and dark shades of brown and black with some blue. If anything it could use the light hand of a feminine touch, because the darkness was making him feel like he's tipping.

"At first it was to have help with deliveries, but then I don't know… I figure it would just be nice to have someone else around to help out around here, watch Toboe if need be, jus general stuff."

"Sounds like you'd of prefered a girl,"

"I wouldn't say that." Although it sounded like he would.

"But now?"

"I just thought I'd help you out; I went through a foreign exchange program when I went to school. I had a blast, that's why I thought I'd open my house to anyone interested. You were interested."

"Thanks." Hefting his bag off the floor, in silent asking of where his room is.

He follows Mr. Kuruk from the den and briefly around the first floor of the home before going upstairs to the second room down the hall. It was pointed out that Toboe is the last room, and his is the first. The bathroom is right across from his bedroom, and the towel closet before Toboe's bedroom.

"I have a bathroom in my bedroom, so you and Toboe can sort out any rules you wanna make about who uses this one and when. It's up to you, hopefully there won't be any fights."

"He's already made the appropriate threats of staying out of each other's way." Kiba assured in a kidding tone.

"Good. Don't feel put out, no matter what the brood does. Teenagers, am I right?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Yeah, but you're one over passing adult entrance."

"Aa."

"Eat with ease, we've got plenty. Help out when and where you can, and this will be easy for everyone."

Kiba nods. Entering his bedroom, he lowered his bag to the floor. He planned to shop for more clothes and whatever else he needs once he starts getting a steady pay from his job. He can since school doesn't start until fall and summer has only just begun. It's a little warmer here than in Oulu, that's for sure. But, he'll get used to it.

"Mr. Kuruk?" He called to the man. "I plan to get a job while I'm here; I'll help with the rent; if that works for you?"

"You can call me Iyek." Says Iyek. "If you wanna pay rent, that's cool. You don't have to, I didn't during my foreign exchange, but I guess times change."

"How old were you?" He follows walks into the hall so he's not calling through a doorway.

"Mmm. Thirteen."

"You couldn't really get a job then."

"Guess not. Their daughter went to my house, to live with my family. She was sixteen, my parents didn't say anything about her getting a job- even at part-time."

"Some people have no work ethic."

Iyek shrugged his hand. "I'll leave you to get settled. We have dinner at six, if you eat earlier than that you're welcome to anything in the fridge and pantry."

"Okay."

"I'll be in the den if you need anything."

"Okay." He wanted to be more personable but he had nothing more to say.

Returning into the bedroom, he opened the empty drawer and stuffed his clothes inside. They took up two drawers. He looked about the room, it's fairly standard size filled with standard furniture: queen sized bed, a tall stacked dresser instead of a long one, a writing desk so he can do his homework and studying, the closet is a walk-in in but not a true walk-in of a few feet, it's more of a two step if there are no clothes keeping you from stepping forward. A ceiling fan overhead, flushed to the ceiling nice and modern instead of one of those older models that jut out from the ceiling and have grandmother fixtures for light. Two windows and a peachish orange colored wall. It was like something you'd see in a summer home. The walls are bare incase he'd like to hang pictures or posters. The curtains are white allowing the sun to come into the room whether they're closed or not. It's all very comforting.

_'Guess I'd better start looking for a job.'_ Lifting his laptop from the computer bag, he set it down on the desk then took a seat in the chair.

Toboe left the house for his friend Leara's. He was supposed to meet her at the beach, but since he was playing chauffeur earlier, he missed the chance. She told him about what went on while they walked the emptying streets of Brookline. Cheza was a little down because she couldn't tan- the little albino blames the clouds for that, rather than her overly fair, tan reflecting skin, Gehl lost a sandal but said it didn't matter since it was only a flip-flop, a bigger kid treated them to food but only because he thought that she, Leara, was older and he wanted to feel her up. And then they swam, played volleyball with some older kids then came home. Pretty uneventful.

"Is he weird?"

"No. He's just a normal guy- as far as I know." He tapped his finger along the slabs of wood fencing in a home along their path. "My dad's all happy now, he thinks he's got a buddy in him or something. He cleaned the whole house."

"Your dad…" She smiled all goofy with a dreamlike expression on her face.

Toboe rolled his eyes. He can't stand that. Because he's 'handsome' just about every girl he's ever been friends with, or has been at school during parent teacher conferences, has told him they think his dad is hot. And his father, being the poor example of a proper adult, would play up to it! Laughing and flirting. What's wrong with him?! Doesn't he understand the mind of 16 year old? They might actually think they have a shot with him. It's gross! He'd laugh, when he tells him these things, ending the spat with "Let me have it. I'm 42; I need the compliments."

Why does he need the compliments? He'll never understand aging.

"How long is Kiba staying for?"

"Until the next school year begins, then he'll probably have his own place by then, granted he doesn't go back to Finland."

"Cool. A foreigner."

"Yeah, it's cool." Toboe kicks a pine cone to Leara who kicks it back and forth and back, until Toboe sends the foliage flying too far ahead of them. "But don't tell him I said that."

"When am I even gonna talk to him?"

"You're coming over tomorrow right?" He reminded her through question. "It's highly likely you'll bump into each other."

"Good. I wanna meet him." She looked up at the sky either thinking about her friend's dad, or speculating about the newcomer.

"Do you feel like going to the beach again tomorrow?"

"I can't. I have work," she shrugged her shoulder. "Those edible arrangements aren't gonna sprout legs and drop themselves off."

"Hey Leara," because there's always been a certain level of curiosity in regards to dealing with food. "do you ever wanna take a taste? Or does it come so wrapped up that you can't?"

"I mean, what's stopping me, right?" she chucked into her hand. "I don't know. I guess I'm too focused on doing my job to stop and realize that I'm carting food around."

"You can't smell it?"

"I can smell it. I guess I'm just not that into fruit."

Toboe found that odd. He loves fruit. He planned on eating a refreshing slice of watermelon when he gets home, that is, if present company hasn't helped himself to all of it by now. He's not sure why he has this tinge of animosity towards Kiba- he really does like that guy! He's got nothing against him! But, I don't know… Sharing a home? If they met on the streets, he'd probably deem him the coolest on the block and tail him around like he used to do to this guy Tsume. But, staying in his house… Picking up the pine cone they'd earlier kicked, he peeked beyond the stems for a seed hoping to send some flying, but there were none. Its shed itself already.

"This is me." She says when they arrive at her house. "Later, Toboe," she waved before trotting up the pavers to the front door.

Toboe stared up at the darkening orange sky and thought about nothing, just let his mind be clear and calm as the gentle summer wind warmed through his rust colored hair. He loves the wind, especially in Spring and Fall. The way it howls against things and itself.

"Hhoooo." He mimicked the wind song.

Closing his eyes he does it again as he turns up the driveway of his home. The sudden sound of low thump shocked him out of his state and he sees Kiba, trash bag in hand lifting the lid of the bin. He felt his ears heat with red in wonder if the live-in heard him just now. There's no way he did, and even if he did, maybe he'd figure it was the actual wind.

Lifting a brow he smiled, causing Toboe's face to heat more.

"What? A guy can't enjoy the weather?" He balked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Good. Because I can." He needed a closing statement, something that will cut the moment at the knees. "Make sure you close the lid when you're done." There. Perfect. He's in charge. He permanently lives in the home, Kiba's just a guest.

Kiba only smiled and does as he's told. Out of courtesy he waited a moment after Toboe entered the home before going back inside. It wouldn't do to further embarrass him by standing at his side, reminding him that he knows what happened and honestly thought that it was cute. Who howls with the wind? He didn't know 16 still has adorable qualities, and aren't all the world is over doom and gloom.

….

It's later that evening after dinner. Toboe washed the dishes putting them away in the rack to dry. he can hear his father on the phone in the den, Kiba is at the kitchen table wiping it down from any spills or crumbs, helping him clean the kitchen.

Toboe watched him from the corner of his eye. They guy really is trying to make things comfortable for him, he can tell. Maybe he should lay off, besides, it's nice to have someone around who is actually close to his age and not pretending just because he has a youthful face.

"How old is your dad?" Kiba says out of the blue, as if reading the Kuruk teen's thoughts. "I don't wanna seem nosy, but I was kind of uncomfortable to ask him."

"Forty two, and yeah, he knows he looks twenty something. He plays up to it unless I'm around to call him on it."

Kiba smiled. He can understand that wanting back your youth. Growing is only exciting when you have life to look forward to, but as you've accomplished it, good or bad, what's left isn't exactly something you throw a rager about.

"Do you like video games? I've got fighters, if you're not busy."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Mm-mm, one thing you should know, don't be so polite all the time." Toboe informs. "That's fine for adults, but with guys my age you just look like a jerk."

"Right."

"Just be yourself."

Stacking the tupperware with the leftovers, he asks. "And what if this is myself?"

"I'd stop, then."

"Okay. So, don't be polite, call your dad on his bull, and fend for myself if I don't want to finish with dinner by seven."

"And don't use all the hot water when you shower."

"Learn to enjoy cold baths." Kiba jokes.

"What about you? Do you have any hang ups to look out for?"

Kiba thought about it, then replied. "Just that I don't do other people's 'hang ups', I'm good." Coming up beside him, he says kindly. "Toboe, can we get along? I'd like to."

Toboe looked Kiba in the eyes, seeing nothing but kind intention there. And he nodded. He might end up needing the guy sometime while he's in their home for a year. What would it look like if he was always a jerk to him? "Okay. And, sorry."

"Save your politeness for adults. I'll meet you on the playing field,"

Toboe nodded. One more pot and he'd be ready for virtual battle.

….

Kiba's never played such an elaborately violent fighting game before, he's not really much of a gamer, but he's seen commercials. But that was a lot of blood and gore for even one battle. They even let the characters straight murder each other with lobbed off heads, ripped out hearts, one woman ate a brain! How was any of that fun and exciting. Maybe he's getting too old for his young age, because that wasn't his thing. The last game he ever played was a noir.

"Yeah. Everything is going great, so far." He says over the phone to his mother. "We haven't gotten into any fights, and Mr. Kuruk is a real character. Dad would like him, he likes to be the center of attention, too. He creates furniture and restores damaged ones." His mother said it sounded interesting. "He has a website, the stuff is pretty quality. You should order that rocking chair you've been looking for."

"I think you're well past the mommy and me rocking chair years." His mother says with an acute despair. Children really do grow so fast. Then they're off awaiting college and living with strangers. What times we live in now.

"Toboe's a good guy," Kiba explained when she asked what he did for the afternoon. "He likes to act tough when really he's probably got the biggest heart out of half the town. He likes violent video games though." He listens to his mother tell him about her day. "I promise not to miss you guys too much," He smiled at how assuming parents are once their kids are out of the house. He hasn't thought about them once, up to now. "Say good night to dad for me. Okay. Bye." He repeats the message. "I love you, _too_."

Hanging up, he set his phone down on the dresser. Checking to see if the door is closed he then changed for the night and climbed into bed. It's only nine o'clock, but he needs a running start to learn how to sleep in a new place. And he doesn't want to miss sleep by staying up all night while trying to fall asleep.

As the wind knocked against the window, he smiled to himself hearing it howl as he recalled the teen howling back. Eyes closed, a faint smile on his face. He fell asleep...

X x X

Commentary: Any like or dislike you give to this is much appreciated. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I plan for this to be at least eight chapters long, 2 chapters a season. Not every chapter will be this short, hopefully. But I've played with this first chapter as long as I could and this is the final length of it. I hope it's good ahaha. I don't understand this couple at all, so writing a romance seems so out of the blue, not just with them as a couple but for me to do a straight romance at all.. I really don't wanna disappoint. Like I put at the top this is dedicated to a reader, and thanks again.

Another reader asked about my Love Object series, and I did realize just then that I never did finish it. So At some point next year, or depending how things go maybe even this year. I will do that if you'd like. Sorry for mistakes, I'll fix them before I post another chapter. Later!


	2. Woodwork

Toboe's stomach growled as he lay in bed ignoring hunger in exchange for more sleep. Summer vacation has officially begun and he doesn't want to miss out on the most glorious part of it by needing sustenance to break his fast.

"Mmm…"

It's not the smell of food that he finds delicious, but the sun spilling in through the open window upon his face. It's warm like a wash over of water over the face while one sits in a warm bath. He gave a sniff to the delicious scent coming into his bedroom through the open door. Apple and cooked butter. His dad is making pancakes; another true sign of summer, a hot breakfast. He goes through boxes of cereal on school days, and doesn't bother changing the rotation of it on weekends.

But in the summer, he can indulge in seasonal fruit and a warm meal- if he can get the old workhorse, rust bucket body of his to leave the charging dock. Just ten more minutes.

"Toboe?" came Kiba's soft voice at the door.

The live-in has been with them for two weeks now, and he's been pretty good at keeping the decided rules between them to heart, but now and then everyone is prone to a slip-up or two. Which is why when the teen slumbering on snooze rolled over dragging the pillow over his head in the process, Kiba took it upon himself to cross the threshold of the bedroom, that's needless of a physical reminder when a verbal say so has been issued: Do not enter sign.

"Your dad says breakfast is ready in three minutes,"

"I know what the microwave's purpose is," mumbled the younger teen.

"He also wants you to stain the Chestnut's outdoor swing before eleven."

Work. Great. "What time is it?" came a muffled curiosity.

Kiba checked his watch. "Just ten after nine." Reaching for the blanket, he tugged it away. "Come on, get up. I'll even help you."

Kiba's startled sound caught the younger teen's attention, and the promptly dropped blanket alerted him that the light knit cover has been moved from what little of him it had covered. The live-in student casually fled the scene after a swift apology; he closed the door after himself. Alone, Toboe felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment that he was caught, not only in his underwear since his boxers are all dirty, but there is noticeable camper on the grounds this morning. So much for a peaceful co-habitation.

He groaned shame and grievance into his pillow then climbed out of bed to dress. Begging and pleading that that be the only incident between them of the day. Summer vacation! A time of joy, laughter, friendship building and strengthening, and best of all freedom.

_'How can a guy feel free once he's been caught in tighty-whities!?'_ His forehead dropped against the doorframe of the open closet door. Somebody shoot him... please.

Toboe's father eyed him when he came down for breakfast- late. "Your food is in the oven; becoming as dry as your paycheck will be, if you're late for work."

"Sorry, sorry," Toboe mumbled while retrieving a paper plate from the oven that's set on low heat. Turning it off, he looked over the offered food with a scowl. "Is it safe to practically bake a paper plate with food on it? Aren't there chemicals involved or something?" Setting the plate of possible poison down on the tabletop, he grabs the syrup from the pantry; he can rehydrate his meal through saturation.

He sucked away the syrup that threaded and dribble free from the bottle and onto his hand where it rocked against and stayed. It's not as if it will take him a long time to eat. Plopping down in a chair, he noticed both his father and Kiba had long since finished their breakfasts and everything but what he's dining with has been cleaned and put away: the pan, whisk, measuring cups and ingredients of a box of Aunt's, milk, and butter for the skillet. Oh well, after what Kiba saw, Toboe didn't wanna eat in his company anyway. The last thing he needs is to be teased about it.

"Chop-Chop." Iyek made the motion with his hands. He then left the teen alone in the kitchen.

Toboe's attention is out the window while his body is eating on autopilot. There's a slight breeze moving the curtains of the kitchen window, he wondered why the curtains were drawn if there's a breeze? It had to be 70 degrees in the home tops. As if the declaration caused him to feel the humidity, he used his hand to fan himself for a moment before yanking the curtain aside. It wasn't any better, but in theory he felt relief that the open window was at least given a chance to staunch the heat trapped indoors.

A home can turn into an Easy Bake Oven in no time during the summer; not quite the heat of a real oven, but the close a enough simulation to get a good rise out of the inhabitants. Continuing with the self-fanning with one hand and eating with the other, Toboe finished breakfast within ten minutes. He tossed his excessively sticky plate into the trash bin, then tossed his fork into the dishwasher. Downing a cup of orange juice he placed it into the dishwasher as well.

"Make sure you do a good job this time," he says to the machine. "last time you left some gravy on a lid." The teen chuckled at his own gag, as he left the room.

Toboe returned to his bedroom. Not bothering with a shower, he changed into his paint clothes from 3 days ago. He sweat in them, but not enough to create a fog, they still smell mostly like paint primer and caked in deodorant. He'll shower after work. He'd complain about this being the wrong way to start of summer vacation, but he needs the money. Without it, he's just jerk in the backyard with a garden hose creating a high water bill.

Toboe caught himself peeking out of the open bedroom door and down the hall. Kiba's door is open, and he can faintly hear the sound of keyboard keys clicking. Good. Hurrying, he passed by the doorway making it to the stairs then down them into the den. He does a mental check of what all dried and what's still wet, then he exited through the back door for the work shed. Iyek gave the teen a cheerful pat on the butt as they passed each other through the doorway. He's loading the shipping truck with his work buddy Quent Yaiden. The older man has worked for his father a good many years, despite being 13 years apart- and Iyek Furuk looking and sometimes behaving in a younger generation gap- they get along better than most friends of the same age.

Toboe often babysits the man's son, Ruse, when the adults wanna double date. Women like his father, so he often has a date. The man once went out every night for an entire week! With a different woman! Why can't he just pick someone and settle down? Secretly, Toboe liked to think it's because of his mom. His dad is flattering her by showing that he can't find anyone whom he's crazy about to replace her.

Opening a can of coating, he dunks in a stick to mix the settled contents around. He'd never tell anyone, about his missing his mom. Because he never knew his mother a lot of people might find it strange, but, he often misses her. He sees her picture in the frames and he wonders what she was like? He daydreams about it, and it makes him smile. She'd be warm but strict. She'd never let him get away with the way he talks to his dad with her. She'd ground him, and take away his favorite things, except for one. Herself. She'd discipline him, but then she'd sneak to his room and give him a treat, telling him not to tell the warden as if it wasn't her. Yeah. That's the kind of mother she'd be.

She may never have existed for him, but she'll always exist to him.

"Hey boy,"

Not "Toboe", as often as it should be, just "boy". Toboe supposed that no kid mattered to Quent by name but Ruse. At least the care for the young Furuk is there and true to tone and intention.

"Sir." He smiled. "Do you guys need a hand moving stuff? I haven't gone into beast mode with the priming yet,"

"No, we've just finished. Thanks anyway." He tucked a cigarette into his mouth, but he doesn't light it. He's trying to kick the habit.

"Sure."

The day reprieved itself of the earlier crime, nd started shaping up. A knock on the workshop door caught Toboe's attention. "It's not locked, just closed.

The door creeps open with as much uncertainty as the person who's pushing it, then in walked Kiba. Toboe, who has been relaxed up to now, visibly tensed in the arrival's presence. "Ki- Kiba!" He squeaked.

"I brought you some melon for a snack- if you're hungry?"

Toboe shook his head. "Not right now, I kinda just ate breakfast."

Kiba shrugged his shoulder, setting the plate of sliced fruit atop a tall tool box. In all the days he's been here he's never been inside the place.

It's covered shoulder to shoulder wall to even the ceiling with wooden furniture. All beautifully crafted and polished to shine in the sunlight that's peeking through the large windows that line the upper half of the shed/shop.

"You really did all of these?" Kiba asks. Stepping further inside the wide space, he steps around the scatter of goods to get to Toboe, who's seated on the floor before a large outdoor bench swing.

The teen scoots away from his approach, almost trying to hide himself from Kiba behind the pale birchwood.

"About earlier-" Kiba began.

Cutting him off right before he even starts in with the teasing, or the "Who's the lucky" or if Kiba's cruel "unfortunate girl to stand your soldier at attention" ugh! That's the last thing he needs. Bad enough his father teased him when he had to get him to sign off on Sex Ed. classes at school when he twelve. That was the mother of embarrassment, so this will likely be the father- even if it's a child, he doesn't want to be teased about it.

"It happens, okay!" He bellowed at the unwanted pest.

"Okay." Replied Kiba, not matching shout for shout. If anything he seemed even more calm than when he cautiously walked in.

He must have gauged the situation, and figured he has the upper hand since Toboe is rattled. At least that's what the younger teen thinks.

"You find any eight guys and I'll bet each one of them has the same problem some mornings. So lay off!"

Taking a seat beside the bench, Kiba nods. "I know. It happens. I'm not a _girl,_ you know. You don't have to explain it."

"So good. I _won't_ explain it. And you.." he points a paint brush at him. "had better not keep bringing it up."

"I _won't._ That's what I came to tell you. I'm not going to pick on you about it." Explained the live-in.

"Really?" Toboe side eyed him.

"I promise. I won't."

A bit uncertain, Toboe nods a thank you, then returns to his staining. Is he a little less tense? Not exactly. But he is able to at least return to his normal fleshy color, instead of that of a beetroot.

"Can I help? I'm getting kind of bored job hunting."

He looks for an extra brush for his assistant. "How many places have you found?"

"Four, at least. I'm still waiting to hear from two," He takes an offered paint brush from the woodworker. "I just brush it any way I want, or…"

"Here, like this.." Taking Kiba's wrist, he moves it back and forth so that his hand is being guided in the best brush stroke to stain the polished wood. "See. Easy."

Kiba continued on his own, pausing for just a second, but when no complaint was made he continued. "What do you usually do to kill time when you're not working?"

"The beach or the water park. I used to go to the public pool, but the little kids tend to think it's a toilet- if you hadn't guessed I like swimming." Dipping the brush back into the can he fills out the paint along the seat of the bench. "If it weren't so cold, I'd probably go to the beach in the fall. Do you swim?"

"More or less. I don't do it as often as I could."

"You should come with me and my friends to the beach then, or just the two of us- if you don't wanna hang around a bunch of younger guys."

"We're not that far apart in age, I'm nineteen."

"Yeah? I thought you were twenty something."

Kiba shook his head.

They work in silence, now and then Toboe would check up on Kiba's progress. Seeing the live-in wipe the back of his arm across his forehead for the third time, he says. "The bench is done, we can stop for some water or juice."

"Yeah. I'll go get it," Standing with a grunt, he admits. "I really need to stretch my legs."

Smiling, Toboe shrugged and stood as well, with a bit more ease. "You get used to it." Swiping a slice of melon from the ignored plate of fruit, he eats it as he follows Kiba out of the workshop for the kitchen.

They were met with the sounds of summer as they left the shed, with the way the singing cicadas pair up with the noisy sprinkler systems, you'd think they were in a vortex or something. All they could hear inside the shed was the wet slap of paint and the gentle hum of the ceiling fans. The fans may have stopped the utmost severity of the brutal climbing heat, but it certainly didn't have that much of a difference from being directly outside. They should really upgrade to an air conditioner, but that would ruin the wood.

"Aaa." Toboe practically sang as the cool home enclosed around him once from outside. "Grab some glasses; do you want lemonade or tea?" There was no need to add the ice before the tea, because who'd serve hot tea on the sun? Tossing the rind of the melon into the trash, he walked to the refrigerator.

"I'll have what you're having."

"Lemonade it is." He removed the pitcher of sweet yellow fruit juice, and grabbed some blueberries as well. Pouring the drinks into the glasses, he then scooped a handful of the little berries up and dropped them in. "Want some?"

Kiba shook his head then took the glass, drinking the sweetly tart liquid straight down. Pouring himself another glass, he took it slower this time, sipping leisurely. "How soon are you going again- to the beach, I mean?"

"I don't know. The bench is done, and all that other stuff is still drying. We could go now, and I could finish painting later." He took a gulp, chewing on the berry that came with the gulp. "Do you have shorts? I don't think mine'll fit you, but my dad's got extra pairs. I'd go for the green ones, he hasn't worn them yet."

"You don't think he'd mind?"

"Why would he, if he never wears them?" Setting down the empty glass, he leaves the kitchen. "I'll go get 'em, you baby." Meaning he must be nervous about going into his father's bedroom. What was the big deal? He's not even home.

Toboe rummaged through the dresser drawer until he located the army green swim trunks, then he returned to the kitchen to find it empty. Wondering where the guest went, he walked into the living room finding Kiba looking at the photos along the mantle. Walking up beside him, he points. "My mom," he points. "My aunt and four cousins- dislike three but one is ok. And this is my uncle Charles."

Noticing the background in the photo of Toboe's mother, he asks. "She's been to China?"

"She lived there was she was a kid, that was taken on New Years eve by my dad. She's Chinese, my dad is Native American, which pins me as both." Holding out the garment, he says, getting them back on track. "Tada. Swim trunks. Let's gather some friends and hit the waves."

0 0 0

"Hi. I hope you don't mind my sitting here with you," says a girl with long brown hair, and deeply tanned skin. Leara, Kiba recalls is her name. "I don't feel like swimming anymore, the fish over there usually has us out here for days." She smiled flirtatiously.

"You don't have to stay." replied the visitor who noticed the act, and ignored it.

"I guess. But, the beach isn't really cash friendly, so I can't take the bus home."

"You don't have a car?"

She blushed when his clear blue eyes meet her's. "Oh, um, not yet. But, I will- soon! Very soon! My dad said he'd buy me one before school this year. Do you go to school?"

"I'll be starting college here," And he knows Toboe must have explained all about the stranger in his house to his friends. She's being too obvious. "Leara, I appreciate your attention, but, I'm not into girls."

"I'm sixteen." Certainly not the age of a girl.

"No. I mean in general- it's your gender."

"My gend..er…? Oh. You're gay. I.. I'm sorry."

He smiled faintly. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, I'm not offended."

Holding her chest as though her heart had stopped beating then began again. "Thank god, it's just because I didn't know." And she meant her intended flirting. "Toboe didn't say anything."

"How could he, when he doesn't know?" Kiba shrugged his hand. "It's not really introduction material. If no one asks, why bother about it? I don't exactly expect to be dating anyone either."

"Do you have a boyfriend, back where you live?"

"No."

"Well, what if you meet someone here, would you tell him then?"

"I guess I'd have to, unless we always meet away from the house."

Laughing nervously, she pops her fist to her forehead. "Stupid me, huh? This is so embarrassing. Just forget all about it."

Kiba agreed with a nod.

"Good. I'm gonna go for a swim, then. Um.. See you around. Enjoy Boston."

Kiba watched the now un-hopeful flee across the beach. He hated to do it, but he had to. The last thing he wanted was to spend the summer in the affections of a younger girl with heart eyes for him. Being gay isn't exactly a go-to to ward off suitors, he really is into men. But, it's not really on some crazed level of needing to be with someone, so he prefers keeping it to himself. Too many questions come with such information, and he doesn't have the want or care to answer them all the time.

It turns out that Leara wasn't kidding about Toboe's habit of milking beach time. It's well beyond a couple hours. Standing, he gathers the blanket, the umbrella is closed, and the aforementioned linen is stuffed into the tote along with a recently deflated beach ball made to look like a giant volleyball. Kiba had played early with everyone before Toboe's swimming possession took a hold of him. His team won. That kid, Gehl, can really play. He's a bit on the short side, but that didn't hinder him.

Waving, when he finally spots the Furuk teen, he calls out. "I'm going!"

"Now?" Toboe called back. Seeing Kiba make the universal sign for lack of hearing, he swims closer until he walk the rest of the way in to the sand. "I asked if we're leaving now," he repeats.

"Good idea. I already got everything together," turning, he starts away for the parking lot.

Laura, having witnessed the moment laughed. "I should have tried that years ago."

Sometimes, with just the right person, the old "duck season/rabbit season" and reverse, works.

…..

Toboe dried his hair after a nice cool shower. Roasting on their way home brought out the need to bathe like a psychotic- who'd wash in mostly cold water but someone as such? He'd better gather the laundry to wash. Nothing more upsetting than dirty beach wear. Shorts tend to hold water, and once in awhile he'd forget this and end up slipping into damp trunks. Yuck.

Kiba should be showering by now, so he was sure to make a pit stop into the guest room to retrieve the borrowed clothing. He smiled when passing the bathroom at the sound of fallen soap accompanied by an agitated breath, the situation and response go hand-in-hand as seldom does anyone drop something and laugh about it- cry maybe, but never laugh.

_'Guess they're in the bathroom,'_ he figures when he's unable to locate the trunks.

He was going to ignore it, but he really wants to get back to work, now that he's no longer distracted. Last thing he wants is laundry on the brain while doing it.

He tapped at the door with fingertips drumming. "Kiba, I'm getting the shorts, okay?"

"Okay." He called back.

Entering, he snags the green patch from the floor then exits just as quickly as he'd gone in, closing the door. Once the task of loading the machine was taken care of, he listened in from at the bottom of the stairs for if the water has been turned off. He'd hate to give a guy a chill without warning.

Toboe returned to the shop once the machine was filling with water. More items were missing so his dad and Quent must have come and gone again while he and Kiba were off enjoying some summertime activity. Another subtle clue was that all the windows were left open in the house and the AC has been turned off, since no one was in the house.

The teen worked diligently for and hour and forty minutes, knocking out five pieces easily. Checking his watch he sees that it's gotten pretty late. Almost time for dinner. He doesn't smell anything cooking coming from the house, which means Kiba hasn't started dinner- and does not plans to, or he's currently prepping it.

Wiping his hands on a rag that's dirtier with strainer than his hands, Toboe grimaced then heads for the sink all the while picking at the dark finish stuck to his hands with his fingers. After a thorough washing with a bar of soap, he pulled some napkin from the roll and dried them during his departure. Toboe found no sign of Kiba in the kitchen, he did find a note from him, though. It stated that his father was bringing pizza for dinner, so don't cook. That takes care of the food. Checking the laundry, he found their clothes, his and his father's, dried and folded inside the laundry basket.

_'Now that's service.'_ Thinks the teen, having forgotten about this morning's embarrassment considering that very pair of underwear, plus his aforementioned dirty boxers from the week which resulted in his having to wear the legless pair of underclothes in the first place.

He went up the stairs and to Kiba's bedroom intent to thank him for the help, but he never got out a word. Once he'd turned the knob and allowed himself in, he was stunned to silence at the revealing situation before him. Their live-in guest has fallen asleep, likely he believed he wouldn't be disturbed because he's butt-naked! Had the unfitted sheet been covering him properly it wasn't now as the sleeping young man is offering quite the peepshow.

_'Looks like we're even now,'_ thinks Toboe.

And yet, somehow, it didn't feel so even. Kiba saw it all- covered by underwear as it had been, he was still fully formed. Kiba is peeking while heavily shadowed. That's not even. His copper gaze glanced at the slumbering Hampaat's face, he's out cold letting the heat of the evening do it's worst with an open window and ceiling fan ass his seconds in the battle of who can go the longest unfettered.

_'Just a peek to even the playing field.'_ Entering the bedroom, he creeps over to the bed. Quick as a blink he raised the blanket then set it down after accomplishing his mission. He felt a thrill chill run up his spine that he was so bold, and has gotten away with it. He laughed silently as he pulled the door closed.

It was later that night. Teeth have been brushed, bathroom needs out of the way; it left the two to their developing regular activity of video gaming together. This time there's less blood, gore, and fighting. They're playing a skidoo racing game.

"I wasn't thinking about anyone, ya know." Toboe says out of the blue.

"When? What are you talking about?"

It had dawned on Toboe that he never finished clearing up the incident from earlier. "Before... _earlier._ I wasn't thinking about anyone. It really just happens sometimes."

"I know."

"Does it happen to you?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulder with a nod; his eyes are glued to the racer and the course as he responds. "Me, your father, any healthy normal guy."

"Just so it's clear."

"It's clear." Kiba all but rolled his eyes. Was he this awkward at 16? He wondered. Doubtful.

He was funny and forthright. Ready for anything challenging, he's of course mellowed out a bit since growing up, but he's not a prude. Drip. Or anal bore or whatever you call someone with a rod up their back. Maybe he's just not giving the right impressions? Even Iyek told him to relax, just four days ago. All he'd been doing was reading! What must the pair be like without a stranger in their home? He shuddered in wonder.

Toboe readjusted his position of lying on his stomach to sit up then join his guest on the floor. "What were you and Leara talking about earlier?"

Kiba won that race in third place, he wasn't number one, but he'd beaten the distracted teen by a long shot. "She was working up to asking me out."

Toboe looked taken aback. He didn't think his friend was so bold- open, sure, but to just ask Kiba out… Gutsy. "What did you tell her?"

"That I wasn't interested." He replied easily, pausing the game before the next race could start since it would seem they're intended to be immersed in conversation.

"Oh, good."

Kiba wondered why that was "good"? Unless… "Do _you_ like her? Because I'm not a threat to you, even if I were straight."

"No, it's nothing like that. I just don't wanna see her get hurt." He shrugged. "She likes acting older than she is- she even comes on to my dad." Looking at the clock when he hears the hour beep, he groans. "How is it already ten?" Looking at the tv he finally took notice to his rank in the races. "What am I doing in sixth?!"

"Don't race with distractions." Mused the guest.

"I was done playing anyway, so this doesn't count."

"Right." Kiba smiled. So young.

He took his leave saying good night as he walked out of the door.

Toboe replied in the same while he turned off the console and put away the controllers.

12:26 am. At first Toboe had been asleep, but when he woke to get a quick drink of water from the bathroom faucet, Kiba's words played back to him. Not all of it, just the part where Kiba had said: "even I were straight". Even if he was straight means that he's not straight. That only leaves… gay.

He's never known anyone gay before, he's suspected it of people- guy and girl, but never asked. Sometimes it offends them. He could never understand why. If you're not, you're not. If someone thinks you are that's just them, why get bent out of shape?

_'Wow. Gay. In my own home… If Kiba's gay,'_ Toboe mulls it around his mind like a cat with a ball of yarn, the peepshow he stole earlier in the late afternoon. _'That means he's put that.. up there.'_

Assuming Kiba has ever had sex, that is. But, a guy like Kiba, with his looks. He must have. Toboe doesn't know much about attractiveness, he usually keeps his mind on other things, but as people go… Kiba is attractive. He'd go as far as to say very attractive. With those sharp piercing eyes the color of cool lake water in the spring, his pale skin, kind smile that holds a bit more amusement than the live-in provides whomever he's being attentive to. And Kiba smells nice, too; it's akin to pine needles and milk cream. He'd searched Kiba's borrowed room once for the culprit of the scent, when the guy was out for a jog, and he came across a body wash that smelled like cream, as for the pine, that could just be Mother Nature clinging to his showered body and lotion. And his voice, it's got a nice sort of calmness about it- one just wants him to tell you something. Just _anything_!

And it was strange… The more Toboe thought about Kiba doing something sexual, the more uncomfortable he became. Not about his being gay, no, it was a self awareness uncomfortable… pants tightening.

_'What am I doing?'_ He wondered this, when around 1 am, he was shocked by the thin summer blanket lowering past his thighs.

He wants to avoid getting it sullied as he exposed himself to the warm room with the slight breeze from the ceiling fan. It was like lying naked on the grass in spring with the warm and cool casting conflict on his shivering body that's in the middle of a naughty act in the wee hours. His hand tugged and jerked until his body wept from his length. The body temperature heated liquid ran thickly over him creating a smooth glide along the once dry tug. He bit his lower lip to silence a whimper as the new texture has him squirming beneath his touch.

And Kiba does this to someone- with someone. It must be amazing! His hand barely kept the moan in-check. Turning his head he stuffed a bite of his pillow into his mouth. There. Better. Toboe left his hand on automatic pleasure bringer, while he provided the imagery. Kiba would have to be with someone, but who? He doesn't know too many people Kiba's age, not intimately with friendly terms. There's Huge at the donut place, and Tsume at the theater. But they're it. Oh what the hell. His mind chose himself, he's good enough, he supposed. And somehow, the thought of

Kiba jerking him, maybe even sucking on him got his hips bouncing from the bed into his grip, that's firming up more with each passing minute until.

His release muffled into the pillow in his mouth, the scent of his essence filled the room quickly in the summer heat. The smell clouded his thoughts as he wondered what Kiba's scent is like. He's not sure If it's different or the same, he's never bothered with care about such things. He hoped to remain so with his lack of care because what if this makes things uncomfortable between them? No. Surely it's best to just put this incident behind him.

Getting out of bed, he cleaned himself up in the bathroom, and as quickly as the event happened it ended. Put a lid and rock down with sealing charms then he called it a night. He's gonna have one he'll of a time getting up in the morning, going down to bed this early in the morning while being this fully spent.

X x X

Commentary: Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, alerting, or reviewing if you choose to. Hey, if you share this, that'd be awesome and thanks for that as well. I don't know if anyone does that but the thought just dawned on me. So have a good, sadly Walking Dead free, Sunday.


	3. A feeling that he's done this before

The weather had shifted drastically from mildly Spring/Summer to full-on Summer- and it's only the first week of June! Ugh. As if that wasn't enough for Mother Nature to get her kicks, the humor Gods were smiling because they decided, in the middle of the night, to present the Furuks- and guest- with a brownout. The cool 68 degree home rose to a very uncomfortable 88.

Blankets were kicked free, hands became fans because there was no kindness coming in from the open windows. It rang out like a chorus of percussions the way the windows popped open, almost simultaneously, from each member inside the home as they awoke to the despair of a hot house trying to grow their nerves of thinned patience like it was a plant.

Was the AC really up that high that, that it's come to this? Toboe dragged his heat-heavy body out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to splash water on himself. Maybe if he walks fast enough back to his bedroom, he can get a nice breeze to cool the water on his face and lower his body temperature. It didn't happen. The water was warm. How cruel.

"Dad, can't you fix it?"

Iyek was returning from downstairs, a glass of heavily iced water in his hand judging by the clinking and jingling with every step he took. "I craft with wood, I don't do electrical work." He hands his son the flashlight that he used to navigate his way downstairs. "You doing for a drink, too?"

"I drank from the bathroom," He took the flashlight regardless. "I'm too tired to go all the way downstairs."

Iyek gave a shrug before walking into his bedroom. The door is left ajar in hopes that the wind will come in rather than knock around without a path to take. Toboe climbed into bed trying to return to dreamland to relieve his acknowledgement of the humidity, but it was no use. It's waaay too quiet. How can it be so quiet?! Does a working house really create that much sound? He really takes it for granted by being asleep or out of the home during such times of failed electricity. As mostly it's happened during the middle of the day or, as stated, when he's asleep.

He wonders if Kiba is awake? If he is, he's taking the brownout well. He's not even shuffling around beyond having jerked open his window when they each awoke to the grim surprise.

_'Hmm,'_ Getting out of bed he walks out of his room; his every step is heard by the sticky padding of his feet that are sticking to the wood floor by the light sheen of sweat forming under them. "Kiba? Are you up?" He shines the flashlight beam in Kiba's direction.

The very awake guest held his hand up to block the brightness from blinding him. "Toboe, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you were awake," He enters the bedroom, going over to the bed and inviting himself to have a seat down by the end at Kiba's feet.

Toboe's gaze brushed up Hampaat's body as though he had to describe him to a sketch artist. It's so odd for him. He's never in his life thought about a guy this way. As a sexual being. He knows about sex, he knows that it involves men and women, woman and woman and, of course, man and man. But, he has never thought about it towards himself- if he could ever enjoy the touch of a man personally. It's been three days since he's thought about Kiba's sexual orientation and pleasured himself to it.

He woke up the next day so embarrassed that he couldn't even look Kiba in the eye- which worked out because he could hide himself away in the work shed finishing furniture. And even better, Kiba had a callback for one of the jobs he'd applied to. He's going to work at Twin Donut; starting in two days. It's a very quaint, diner-style establishment, local, so everybody goes there to avoid the swell at chain places like Dunkin Donuts or even Krispy Kreme. They serve more than donuts, they have a full spread menu of breakfast items from scrambled eggs to french toast.

He didn't know Kiba could cook, he's never made any attempts to man the stove at the house. He'll probably just sweep up or something. So avoiding Kiba was a synch. But the next day, Kiba was all over him. Helping him in the shop with painting or assisting his father and Quent with moving the pieces ready for delivery onto the trunk. Kiba was grunting from the weight in such a way that it left Toboe virile and twitchy because he was recalling his lurid thoughts. Kiba's being oblivious didn't help it.

As aforementioned, Toboe doesn't see men as sexual beings. He doesn't smell the delights of their scent, he doesn't notice sweet smiles or alluring glances, if any guy has ever had feelings for him, they must have been heartbroken because he'd never notice the intention that a guy wanted from him anything other than friendship.

But, here he is… Not with wanton, but plagued with visions simply because he knows something about Kiba that he's never experienced. He supposed it would be the same sort of situation if he's never had a job before, he'd wonder what a job is like because Kiba has a job. Someone eating new food without offering you a taste. They've had it before and they love it, so it leaves you wondering. That's what he feels.

But, it's humiliating to know he jerked off to Kiba, just because he's never been with a guy and is curious. What kind of childish "Me too" move is that?! But, man, Kiba's got some nice legs, he's seen him in swim trunks and shirtless in boxers, he knows he's got a pretty nice build. Not muscle head, not swimmer, just somewhere precisely in the between. Which is why Tobeo so passionately enjoyed the thought of Kiba sitting on his lap and bobbing his weight there. The younger teen shook away the images. Bad brain! Bad! The last thing he needs is to get excited while decidedly- foolishly- wanting to hang out with the guy.

"_Obviously_." Replied Kiba to the younger teens wonder. "So, what? What is it?"

"I'm bored."

Kiba shook his head in disbelief as he cannot fathom what in the world that has to do with him? He actually had been trying to get back to sleep! He has music readied- all ballads- just waiting to loll him to sleep. But, he has to deal with the bored. Closing his eyes, he then opens them an sits up. His back was beginning to stick to the bedding.

"Alright... What do you wanna do?" Because he's obviously not being spared of the company.

Toboe shrugged. "We could watch a movie or show. Is the battery charged on your tablet?"

Kiba sighed. "Isn't yours?"

"I guess, I'll go get it."

Kiba was about to protest that he never agreed to watching anything, but he knew it was a pointless battle, because the younger teen was going to bother him until he caved. Besides, it's so hot he doubts he'd be able to return to sleep so easily. Fanning himself with his hand, he scoots to the head of the bed leaning back on the headboard in wait.

"Ready!" Furuk announced.

….

When Toboe said that he wanted to watch movies or whatever, Kiba hadn't expected to move any farther than to the left or right side of his bed from the center, he certainly didn't think he'd be following the younger teen outside. He admitted quickly, though, that it was five times cooler than indoors; after a flashlight guided trek across the lawn, he lowered himself to sit on the slat wood-plank floor of the gazebo that's out a ways in the backyard. It's no surprise that the structure is very solid, from the overhead to the floor, and the beams lining the sides keeping it all up and together. Kiba rest his arm on the bench behind him, rather than his butt; it prompts Toboe to do the same, and he lowered himself to the honey brown floor.

The screen glowed to life, filling up the small space around them. Despite its size, Kiba looked up towards the sky to see the stars had suddenly been blocked out. Nope. Still there.

"Let's see…" he opened a streaming app, then swiped through a library's worth of movies and shows. "Have you seen this one yet?"

"I'm not really a movie person," replied Kiba looking over the movie art. It's a close up of a woman wearing a blindfold; it also looks like she's holding oars. "I'll watch whatever you want."

"Not even a genre?"

Kiba shook his head.

"You're easier to get along with than I'd thought." He always has to fight the girls, Me are and Cheza, tooth and nail to watch horror.

They want romance and fantasy. Bleh. Why do girls think that guy's wanna sit through that? Okay, Lord of the Rings had turned out to be cool, but Toboe drew the line with all that wizard stuff.

Kiba found it hard to pay attention to the movie, he was more interested in listening to the sound of bugs and bedraggled birds chirping in the distance. It wasn't until Toboe repositioned himself and the younger teen's hand landed on his thigh- very high up on his thigh, that his attention stopped wandering. Toboe did it again! He isn't crazy! Hampaat side-eyed the handsy junior landlord wondering what his game was? Lately it seems like Toboe has been trying to… He wouldn't say grope him- it's too strong a meaning. This was more… A blind person sizing you up, as they would touch your face, Toboe seemed to be trying to touch Kiba's penis. But why?

Toboe took in an audible breath, shifting once again so that he can rest his head on Kiba's shoulder.

"We should sit on the bench if you're uncomfortable," Kiba suggests. He knows he's growing uncomfortable. Rolling his shoulder, he straightened his back a bit, then shoved the drowsy- or likely heat-bogged teen off.

"Sorry." Toboe chuckled, embarrassed for suddenly drifting off after only ten minutes. Scooting back and up he sits on the bench; joined by Kiba. "That's better," Slouching his back to the backrest of the cushioned bench, he returned his focus on the screen.

They watched in silence until an unexpected sex scene came up. Toboe laughed nervously then fidgets from his relaxed position.

Kiba chuckled softly. "Should I prepare myself for another reminder that you're a guy and things happen?"

Elbowing the live-in houseguest, he felt his face flush and replied sternly with a, "Nooo." But, he smiled, knowing that Kiba was only messing with him. It was fortunate though, because he could then bring up a question. "How 'bout you? Am I gonna have to sit through your explaining it? Or are you all in control down there?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulder. Was any guy. "I guess it depends on what I'm seeing. Who's really got control over that?"

"I wonder why that is," His gaze suddenly looked over to the house; knowing that his father's window is open, he lowered his voice unsure of whether or not he can be heard. "I've seen sex before- I've never had it- but I've seen it. Somehow it always gives me a little rise. What about you?"

Kiba, again, shrugged nonchalantly. "It depends on it. I've had sex before, so I guess seeing it isn't so alluring most of the time."

Toboe was wrong about his cheeks heating, they're now on fire from embarrassment- granted the embarrassment will have to get over it because he's too curious to stop asking questions. "And you're gay, so, I guess it'd be more alluring if it was two guys?"

"No. Sex is sex. It either turns you on or it doesn't." Kiba's watching the movie as he speaks. "It doesn't have to be to my orientation."

Toboe looked from the screen where the cast is now being assaulted by a group of marauders who for some reason want them to look around them- possession maybe. The movie is sort of hard to understand when you're only somewhat paying attention down to at Kiba's lap. There's a bulge but not a sexual one, just the usual male bump.

"How did you know- that you like guys, I mean?"

Kiba wondered if that question ever meant anything else? It was always the same question once someone finds out which way a person- any person- swings. "Nobody touched me in some bad way, if you're wondering." Because there's a chance that's why most people ask that question. "I guess I just found myself more interested in guys than girls. My dad used to talk about these lame movies he and my mom went to see when they started dating. Whenever I envisioned myself on a date, it was never with a girl. Like my brain decided male friendship could be more. I figure, why fight it?"

Toboe looked at Kiba in awe. That was such a grown up way of thinking, considering the guy is only nineteen years old. Does three years really make that much of a difference mentally? He's never thought about girls or guys, but he always just assumed he'd be into girls. That he had to. His father sure likes women. May as well follow suit. He never thought he had an option.

"When you had sex, weren't you scared- about how?"

"No. If women could do it, so could I."

"You were on the bottom!?" He looked as though someone struck him on the head by how it suddenly dipped down as he chastised himself for shouting. Checking his father's window, he restored his low tone. "How was it?"

Kiba smiled, small and amused by all of this. "You're full of wonder, why not just get a boyfriend and find out for yourself? There's always the alternative if you're not ready for a person." He turned his smile from the screen to Toboe.

Toboe blanched. That Kiba would suggest it, as if he already knew what he'd gotten up to but knew it wasn't to that extent, that he's telling him now to push the envelope… Furuk laughed nervously. "Are you kidding," he waved it all away. "Why would I do that?"

"You'll find someone. You're alright for company, you're good-looking. You must have someone who likes you enough to date you." Looking back at the screen, he ends the conversation with. "Then you'll come to a point where you're ready, and then you'll get your answer."

Clearing his throat, Toboe looks back at the screen. Quieted. He's just glad it's too dark for Kiba to see the rise he got out of the thoughts now swirling in his head. It wouldn't do to make Kiba uncomfortable to be around him, not when he's going to be staying with them an entire school year.

Kiba wound up carrying Toboe back inside, he dropped off two minutes before the credits rolled. Figures. He comes up with the brilliant idea to watch a movie in the slightly cooler atmosphere outside, just to drop off like a child told he could stay up on new year's eve and they don't even make it to nine o'clock. Luckily, he's not extremely heavy, the only grievance came from taking the stairs. Kiba decided to leave Toboe on the couch in the living room.

Toboe hummed from within dreamland, his arms remained around Kiba's neck as he's set down. The younger teen, knocked Kiba off kilter by the strength of his hold that suddenly pulled him down to him, against him… Kissing him.

Kiba should have pulled away, he was stunned still by the lips brushing his own, surprisingly skillfully, the younger male must have at least kissed someone before even if he's never slept with them. His parted lips were invaded by a curious tongue wondering if his own was at home and wanted to play, but it shied away before he could answer. The temperature in the room had cooled drastically, though not from any sudden break in the humidity, more from the chill running along Kiba's spine. The kiss could have gone on long enough for Kiba's tongue to join the fray that kept launching chill bombs at him from the inside. His eyes closed as he intended to deepen the kiss, if not for Toboe making a small moan to snap Kiba out of it.

Hampaat jerked himself free and bolted from the premises. Let the teen dream on, but he certainly wasn't going to stick around and participate until he awoke from it, or within it. That could be disastrous. The last thing he needs is to think the gay houseguest has eyes for him. He's practically still a kid! No sir. No need for embarrassment or misunderstanding. He just needed to let the situation lie.

What is it about awkward situations that leave things awkward? Toboe had been asleep. He could have left it there. But hi lips stayed kissed. He just kept feeling it- over and over. He felt it while he showered. He felt it when he ate or drank. He went was given a ride to the local clothing store to get his uniform and still the kiss remained. He was spared of it for ten minutes when doing the dishes, something about that left him blank from its haunt. But once the water drained from the sink he was right back at it again, feeling the kiss.

Is it because it bordered on a makeout session? Because Toboe had been asleep, and he wonders if he'd been dreaming of kissing someone- possibly he, Kiba? Then there's the wonder if the teen had been asleep for real or was he simply using it as an alibi for allowing his curiosity take over? He didn't dare to ask, because Toboe didn't seem the least bit affected by it. He treated him as if nothing had happened. But how much of his nonplus true to fake? He could ask, but that could be needlessly painful for both of them.

Sitting in his rented room, Kiba stared blankly at the threading in his jeans. _'I should just put it behind me. ...Although, he has touched my thigh a little too high up- twice. Maybe he's into me?'_ It seemed unlikely, because why? He hasn't done anything to warrant attention. Isn't that the usual rule of attraction, standing out to one another in some way?

This was the last thing Iyek Furuk needed. His son going dark side on him. No father wants that. His father didn't care, but he did have to get used to the idea. Fortunately it wasn't rudely. He just had to get used to it. Iyek seems like a pretty good guy, maybe it'll be the same for him- if Toboe is considering coming out- even to himself.

_'He couldn't make self discoveries before I moved in? He had to get a patsy to pass the blame if things go sour.'_

"Kiba," he smiled. "Why're you so jumpy? It's just me."

_'That's enough.'_

"I'm going to the mini golf courses, wanna come?"

"Who else is going?"

"Just me. I figured I'd invite you, who knows when you can just freestyle like this once you start working."

_'I must be out of my mind.'_ Thinks Kiba. "Sure." Because it does sound fun. He'd never played mini golf before. Back home he and his friends stuck with bowling as their gathered choice for outings- that or the movies.

He was dressed within six minutes and out the door. Iyek had a date and took the car, but the place wasn't far so they decided to walk but to take the bus home.

The mini golf course wasn't very full when they arrived that early evening. No surprise there, since the temperature hadn't gone back down to pleasantly spring yet, amature golfers weren't in demanding need of putting a few around the colorful and imaginative greens just to have fun. Nobody wanted to needlessly be out in the bakery if they didn't have to, even during a mild evening. But for the few carefree stragglers for fun, it was paradise. No waiting. No rushing from being waited on. They could line and realign their position at leisure.

Well… Maybe not everyone was enjoying that leisure.

Toboe crossed his arms, as Kiba has yet to put his ball for the hole. The fussy newbie has been trying his hardest to get the ball exactly aligned with the distant hole in order to assure its success. "You do realize that one wrong flick and the ball's just gonna go left or right? You're wasting your time."

"I just wanna get one hole in one." Kiba stands from his bent over position. "I haven't gotten on yet."

"That's because you're thinking too hard about it," He went from crossing his arms to setting his hands down on his hips. "Just swing and hope for the best."

Kiba repeated those words in his head, and after a breath he does just that. The pair watched the little orange ball cruise along the green. It popped into a watering kettle, a mock garden, then pivoted from the wall behind the hole. They were almost mesmerized as they watch the sphere rolling steadily towards the hole.

_'Come on… come on..'_ Kiba coaxed.

"Yes!" They cheered in sync, but it was soon turned into an "Aaw." as the ball snapped back out of the hole as if some unseen force had told the ball: not today. Thankfully it didn't roll much further from the hole than a few inches.

"Well, you almost had it." Toboe snickered when Kiba glared at him then went to take the remainder of his shot.

He's not sincerely upset. This is all very fun. He plans to go with his friends when he gets back home next year. With enough practice, he can at least be better than any of them- even if he needs more than one stroke.

Toboe came out the victor as they moved from course after course. Kiba finally got his hole in one from a trick shot area, where the ball had to go up an incline. He'd hit it with just enough force to send it on up and over. Toboe gave him a good laugh when his ball rolled its way up then came swirling back down right where it had started. Ha!

Toboe did incredible at a pyramid course, the sphinx gave his ball no trouble whatsoever. Kiba needed three strokes there. They were well spent from heat by the time they went through the last round and headed for home after turning over their clubs.

The night air cooled as the weather team had promised. Spring was trying its best for them, and succeeded in keeping the pair from taking a bus back to the Furuk home. They instead walked along enjoying the small chill in the air, or perhaps there was no chill but the dampness of their heat dewed clothing was cooling them off now that the temperature has dropped. Who really knows. But they are enjoying the walk back chatting casually.

"Let's get some donuts," Kiba says when they passed by the eatery where he'll be working at pretty soon. "My treat."

Toboe knows Kiba can treat too, because his father gave him a hundred for helping him out in the shop with the moving. Kiba refused it, but Iyek said he doesn't mind. A man should be paid for a days work. Toboe rolled his eyes. His father was so full of it, smiling all kindly and proud of himself. If Kiba knew he was getting ripped off, he wondered how humble his thanks would be. His father makes hundreds for pieces, and he gets hundreds for helping him. His paycheck for a weeks worth of staining is roughly 1100 dollars. Depending on the size of the item. And his friends all laugh at nepotism. If they only knew.

They don't know how much he makes, they only know how much Toboe is willing to spend. The rest he keeps in the bank waiting for him to buy his own car, and helping towards his own apartment when he turns eighteen. He can't wait to be his own man. Setting his own hours, going to the bathroom with the door open, drinking from cartons. It's gonna be suweet!

Both Kiba and Toboe took a deep whiff of the fragrant aromas making their rounds in the eatery. Butter, fat, and meat and sugar all combined to make a seductive mutant to water the mouth. Kiba ordered a bag of six donuts, allsorts. He didn't care which were placed into the bag just as long as they had three each. Toboe ordered a milkshake and paid for it himself. Kiba said he'd get donuts, not drinks; after nabbing some napkins they head back out into the night.

…..

Seated on a bench along the way back to the Furuk home; Toboe hummed in bliss. "Is there anything tastier than vanilla cream?" He asked after taking a bite of donut. It's iced with chocolate that's got chocolate and white chips stuck to the top, with a creamy vanilla filling. "Here, try it." He leans the pastry over to Kiba, who's currently enjoying a simple glaze.

Taking a bite, he nods to agree that it is delicious. From the side of his eye, he watches Toboe's tongue dart out to lick at the white filling. He caught himself swallowing a watering mouth over the haunting memory of the unacknowledged kiss. Toboe had tasted him in the same soft, tapping way.

He snapped his attention away and focused on eating to avoid feeding the swell. Once a feeling is caught it could spread like wildfire. He will not embarrass himself in that way! Closing his eyes, he turns the donut so that it's hooking into his mouth from overhead rather than eating it from around.

Toboe was quite alert to what it looked like, and he could almost get a clear imagine of what another man's member would look like dipping into Kiba's waiting mouth. Crap. Stuffing the donut into his mouth, he nearly choked on the swallow, having Kiba pat him on the back until he waved him away. Sipping his shake, he offered a sip to his company, who took a small tug from the straw. He isn't the biggest milk fan, but he was thirsty. He should have got an iced tea when he had the chance.

"So," Kiba began as he tipped back his head to look at the sky peppering itself with stars, the brighter ones, the rest are diluted by the glow from the streetlights and lit windows of homes. "did you do as I suggested?"

"What? You mean pleasure myself?" Toboe snorts. "Are you kidding? What if my dad had walked in? I could never explain it away, or hide fast enough to blame it on a trick of the eye." Shaking his head, he laughs. "No, there has to be a less drastic measure than that." He continued smiling, finding humor in the situation.

"What about a kiss?" He looks at the boy, meeting his burnt gaze with his cool blue.

"From _who?_ I don't know anyone I can just ask for a kiss."

Kiba shrugged. "I might be willing to lower myself to allow a painter to kiss my royal donut-into-bag sligging lips."

"Oh, _you'd_ be lowering yourself?" Toboe mocked.

Either job is respectable, somebody has to do it; but he appreciated Kiba's care of not seeming like some overeager weirdo. They're three years apart, but in the eyes of the law, Kiba is technically an adult. It'd be troublesome. It's actually really nice of him. Setting down what little was left of the donut he'd been eating atop the cap on the milkshake, Toboe brushed the stickiness on the thighs of his pants.

Wrapping his arms around Kiba's shoulders, he leans forward and gives him a good peck. There. He felt nothing. Mystery solved. He's not gay. He's not straight either, he hasn't exactly gone around kissing every girl in the neighbor or even wanting to. He really just doesn't think about such things. Or at least, he hadn't. Maybe he could be gay. Kiba has brought out this strange need to explore the ins and outs of the sexual realm. Maybe he could be?

Kiba smiled, and asked. "What am I, your uncle or grandparent you haven't seen in ages. Really kiss me," He closed his eyes again. "I don't mind."

_'Really kiss him… Okay..'_ Wetting his lips, he scoots a bit closer. After a breath, he tilts his head then dives in.

Oh. It felt good. And warm. It felt like swimming. Like his tongue is swimming in the wave of Kiba's that's moving languidly against his own. His breath hitched, just as it would when he goes under for too long. Only he can take a breath, that small pause, before diving deeper.

He voiced his feelings of Kiba's hands resting on his hips; the thumb of his right hand caressed where it could touch through his clothes, but even dressed, the ripple effect that the movement made brought Toboe to his knees- figuratively, since he's actually sitting down. He surrendered to wonder. He had to, because he almost climbed onto Kiba's lap but the fallen bag of sweets brought them out of their bubble.

They both gave a dry laugh or nerves as they wondered what had suddenly gotten into them? Clearing their throat and fixing their clothes to restore normalcy of the unspoken rule that nobody should touch anybody without a good enough reason. Normal.

"We better get home. I've got a ton of stuff to do." Toboe retrieved the fallen bag from the ground. It luckily hadn't fallen over on the open end, so they could finish their dessert once they arrived at the house. Standing on wobbling legs, he cleared his throat and marched away.

If Kiba was behind him, okay. If not… well then, okay. But he's going home. With an answer to his wonder.

x x x

Commentary: I enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Going in reverse

July 17th, 2021.

Kiba Hampaat hated innuendos. It was like a summer tradition, or possibly possession with the way everyone always seemed to be doing it because of the heat. Ugh. He groaned inwardly. That was the other dislike of the summer, the correcting of the heat versus humidity. Who cares! Point is everyone is burning up!

And is he ever. Except Kiba isn't roasting due to weather conditions, he's on fire because waiting back that the resident where he's staying is a 16 year old painter, of the non-artist kind. Toboe Furuk is likely seated on the wooden floor of the large shed/shop brushing primer and strainer up and down in long even strokes.

Kiba's eyes half lid themselves as his mind fogs over with thoughts of those long even… slow strokes moving up and down along an different sort of wood.

"Excuse me? I asked for a dozen powdered donuts," a woman repeats. "Or is this a self-serve establishment now?" crossing her arms, she seemed to want to invite a negative response from her 'subtle' attitude.

_'You couldn't reach them without coming in back. And who do you think is letting you back here?'_ Thinks Kiba, smugly; doing his job, he grabs the tongs and stuffed a dozen full-figured powdery donuts into a brown bag, then hands them over to the customer after taking the pay.

He'd better watch the daydreaming or he could get into trouble. But, going back to his earlier contemplation about summer innuendo, he really could say that he's in heat. The 16 year old seemed to brimming with latent sexuality that he's decidedly dumping onto him, and God help Kiba, but, he's into it! He actually hated that he has to work from 8 to 4pm each day when he could be at his borrowed home teasing and commanding pleasure from the landlord's son. It's harmless. There's been no penetration only over the clothes or under the clothes release. They've been existing in a pleasant friction since late spring.

And it's been good. It's been very, _very,_ good.

"Five, please,"

As the male customer rattled out his short order, Kiba tips back into a memory. The first day of summer had been a scorcher. It was his day off, so he figured he'd hang around helping out Toboe and Iyek; who Kiba was beginning to understand a bit more, as the man had his own sort of situation going on with a client of his who needed her entertainment center sanded. When the piece was taken out to the truck, he returned to the shed to Toboe rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"My dad's going over there to have sex with that lady."

Kiba's brows shot up. "Really?"

Toboe nods. Removing a rag from the pile of dirty rags beside him, he wipes his hands. "That curio cabinet, used to be an armoire. She's destroyed that thing so many times to have it fixed, it's ridiculous."

Kiba chuckled. "And she can't just ask him outright?"

"They both get off on it. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't play some sick little game that she can't pay for repairs, so he.."

Kiba grimaced, and waved his hand for the younger teen to cease fire. "Enough. I get it. Don't paint a picture."

Toboe smiled in agreement that he doesn't want to speculate more. "…She's 23, the woman."

Kiba's blues are on high display from the unasked after reveal. "What does a 23 year old want with a 42 year old?"

"He wants to stay young, she wants some age." He shrugged his shoulders, giving a snort. "Boy did she pick the wrong guy for maturity." The paintbrush lowered onto the pile of rags where it's then left, though not from being done with the desk. Toboe crossed the room, causing Kiba to jump out of his skin. "What did you just now notice me?" He smiled with concern as he washed his hands at the sink. "You weren't talking to a ghost,"

That wasn't why he jumped. Kiba jumped because he was a little too aware of Toboe, and, yes, it seems a little big headed, but he kinda thought the younger teen was going to lunge at him. Ever since that kiss on the bench, they're in a silent wage of war to see who could start the other up first. And so far Toboe is winning. Although, to be fair, it's not just Toboe. It's actually the audible innuendo: the younger's silence as he works, the noticeable sound of wet, slick movement in the mildly silent shop created from the paint brush going from primer to surface. Slip, slap, slip, slap… Now and then, without any hint of seducing flare Toboe would express his mental state due to the heat through a sigh.

Kiba felt himself stiffening. Crap.

Because was never made clear what more there was once they'd kissed. Forget it out of embarrassment, and write it off as just a moment of experiment? Or do they explore further, see what's there. People don't just kiss, this isn't television. Something had prompted the interaction, something far greater than idiotic curiosity.

"I'm getting and ice pop, you want something? I'll pay," Toboe snuck past him and is now waiting at the exit.

"Huh?" hearing the ice cream truck jingle, he says. "A strawberry and vanilla cup."

Toboe gave a thumbs up before dashing off to catch the man, who's handing ice creams over to the accumulation of kids and parents alike; all looking to beat the heat in this small way. When Furuk came back, he hands Kiba a small cup of vanilla strawberry ripple.

They dropped onto a finished for shipping loveseat, and snacked on their treats. It was Toboe's fault that they started progressing in their curiosities. He swiped the unoccupied by frozen juice end of his snack through Kiba's ice cream to steal a bite.

"Hey, I didn't invite you to any," Kiba whines.

"I paid for it," Toboe stole another sample.

"Oh yeah?"

Kiba reached for the thief, latching onto the back of his head pulling him over to him, kissing him playfully though thoroughly to retrieve what was stolen.

"You scrooge," Spat the younger teen insincerely, because the heated look in his eyes said he liked it.

They kissed and kissed off and on as they finished their frozen treat. The coolness on their tongues quickly warmed between the combined swelter in their mouth was addictive. They didn't realize how much until the four days after, when, alone again, they ended up making out. Again, with ice cream. Popsicles to be precise.

Kiba had been working up the mental courage, because where homosexuality was different for Toboe, it was nothing to him. So, he sought more, because his body craved more. And it took no long prompting or suggesting, to get himself to undo the younger teen's jeans and dive in. Toboe's whimpers and moans goaded him on; he would suck on the strawberry popsicle then partake of the salted length of meat, a strangely indulgent concoction. Furuk sought the heat as the temperature cooled mouth tickled over a sensitive part of his body, perhaps not the most sensitive, as he'll later find out but it is extremely sensitive.

Toboe gripped a handful of Kiba's rich brown hair, keeping him there… just right there, sucking and extracting the heat from him while utterly creating more. It was definitely time to up his game, if Kiba was going to be doing things like that to him. He thought as they cleaned up, zipped up, and covered up their act by innocently going for a walk in the park to give Quent's son Ruse something to do other than bug his mother- as she claimed when she'd called for a temporary sitter.

Iyek was happy to see the pair getting along. It kept Toboe out of trouble. He's not blind, he knows his son has met someone, and in that meeting he's swiftly become sexually active. Only an all access pass onto a woman could bring a calm to the teenaged hormonal storm; thankfully, Kiba is here to further occupy his son from doing something foolish in his grand romance that can't be taken back as easily as an unwanted item from a store. One day of, who has the time for condoms and it's good bye youth hello adulthood.

Was it that way with he and Toboe's mother? More or less. They had planned to have a child, children actually. But she just couldn't make it. Toboe was created too soon, and she was too delicate for childbirth. But, she'd be proud of him. He's a fine boy… but…

But… indeed. Thinks Kiba, present, as he heads towards the back for another sheet of donuts from the rack. The shelves are really emptying out today. Wonder what the big attraction is?

It seems he's not the only one out to fill a hole today.

"Kiba!" Hige, a fellow employee around Kiba's age; he met the guy on the third day of work, and they became fast friends.

Whenever Kiba wasn't hanging out with Toboe, or around the house he'd be hanging out with Hige learning the area. They've walked, or they'd drive- well, Hige would drive, Kiba doesn't have a car. They'd sit at the park talking and carrying on as young adults do. Hige told him he's on his way to culinary school, so slinging diner-style food wasn't just some whim, but a choice to work with food any place he'd be hired.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing later?" Not giving the asked a chance to answer, he says. "Wanna go out for burgers after work?"

"We sell burgers here," Why go all the way someplace else, when they could just go off the clock and sit down with their food?

"Because this place sells pickle burgers."

"Oh, now I see," Kiba huffed a laugh, as he actually doesn't see.

"You have no idea what a pickle burger is, do you?"

Kiba spared his friend a rueful look. "I'm gonna guess a burger made out of pickles on a bun."

Hige smugly laughed. "Aheh heh heh, as it happens it's a pickle that's the full size of a burger bun, and is deep fried with all the fixings."

That sounds repulsive, if Kiba could give an opinion. "Is that all they sell?" Because if that is the only option, he'll opt out. He'd rather spend his free time with Toboe before Mr. Furuk comes back from deliveries to get more. Although, he isn't always out for delivery, sometimes he's in the shop with them, sanding and carving woodworks. Kiba once asked him if he sculpted figurines, Iyek said he did for fun, but once work picked up he didn't have time to anymore.

"Naah, they sell steamed burgers, hot dogs, corn dogs- beef corn dogs, not bologna on a stick in casing."

"Okay." How long would it take them to eat and leave? Not very. So he could hang out and still have some personal time with his other friend.

"Great!" Removing his apron and the hair net he wears while cooking, he rubbed his hand around atop his head to fix his usually unruly hairdo- what Hige referred to as a 'spectacular mess'. "My treat, so bring your appetite."

Kiba noticed that Hige is a big eater. He wasn't sure if he should join in or sit on the sidelines hoping that he isn't being expected to join in the food battle- one-sided as it is.

It's an incredibly gorgeous day out. The sun is high and the clouds are soft and thin, birds are out of their minds in song. Young Kiba once wondered what the birds were saying, what kinds of deep conversations do birds get up to? Their family? Their next? Another bird? He once caught himself laughing in class thinking about birds saying to each other repeatedly that they don't know what another bird is saying. He was an imaginative child, always daydreaming about some sort of paradise between man and beast.

The pair spent twenty minutes inside the eatery. To Hampaat's surprise a burger without meat was quite good! He'd never order one personally, but taking bites from someone else's was just fine. Hige got a pickle burger, a cheeseburger, fries, and two sodas compared to Kiba's beef corn dog- Hige has made it sound like the coup de gras. And if he could judge, it was. Big juicy dog, soft tender corn shell, but crispy enough to create that great 'Have some more' sound when biting into it. He could see getting an addiction.

When they left they walked around the area, the fountain was their resting place of choice. It was a lot like animals, just about everyone at the park was by the huge water fountain, dunking their arms, legs, or splashing each other. It's all permitted, but you'll get fined if you climb on the statue of a breaching dolphin. The last thing the city wants is to come under fire because some brat decided he wanted to ride on Flipper.

"We're going kite surfing this weekend, do you wanna go?" Hige asks while rolling up the legs on his jeans. He wants to be cool, not soggy. Kiba was lucky, he wore shorts.

"Who's "we"?" He asked. He's never met anyone of Hige's other friends, and the chatty patissier-to-be didn't strike him as the type to go to the beach with his family.

"Me and my boyfriend, Tsume. He's alright. You'll like him,"

He was sensing a 'but'. Kiba smiled in wonder if that was the running-gag of this town? Would he soon be referred to in that way? 'Yeah Kiba, he's a nice guy, but…' If he could finish the sentence, he would likely state that he's getting cozy with the son of the man he's renting a home with. There's no harm in it… Toboe's 16- well, this year anyway, since his birthday is in August. But still, close enough to his own age that it shouldn't matter.

Lying back along the edge of the fountain to soak up the lowered temperature from not only the height but the nearness to the water, he says. "If he doesn't mind," His words are chewed up, though, as a booming voice jumped on them like a child splashing in a pool.

"Hey, it's you guys!" Toboe walked over to them, his bare legs trudging the fountain water like a human-train. "Hi."

"Hey, squirt," Hige raised his hand along with the greeting.

Taking advantage of the position, Toboe very casually sits at Kiba's feet, leaning over onto his elevated knees resting his chin on his hands that are gripping the live-in's knee. If he only knew the shockwave that contact created. Kiba kicked himself for wearing shorts today, he rocked his leg as if to dislodge Toboe, but it only made the inner shudder worse, as the fabric of his jeans brushed against his length.

Ceasing his movements, he thought it best to keep his mind clear of the minefield, and instead focus in on the conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?" Huge asked the younger set as Leara and Cheza appeared just a moment after Toboe's arrival.

"Keeping cool. The day's practically over, and we didn't wanna pay for the beach, so we came here." Leara shrugged out her hand. Looking at Kiba's relaxed state, she felt herself blush. Gay or straight, Kiba is attractive, and her crush hasn't yet cooled off.

"Toboe wanted to fill balloons and start a fight at the park," Cheza was saying. "But we have no balloons."

"You're lucky too," scooping water into his hand, Toboe flicked it at the pair's faces. "We would have massacred you."

Hige scoffed. "You wish! I've seen you throw," he pounced for the younger teen, shoving him into the water. "Who's gonna massacre who?" grinding his knuckles into Toboe's hair, he then dunked his head over the water.

His victory was short lived as Toboe snatched Hige's leg out from under him toppling him over to submerge him completely in the water.

Toboe's friends shook their heads in admonishment. So much for just dunking their legs and going home. By the end of their water wrestling, which was more like a synchronized swim in knee deep water as they rose and fell in mock assault, Hige laughed in triumph over keeping cool, before he returned to his earlier question.

"Kiba? Have you decided?"

Kiba nods. "I'll go with you,"

Hige grinned his delight.

Not liking the sound of that, Toboe asked. "Where? What are you doing?"

"Kite surfing, on the weekend."

"I wanna go," declared the teen.

Hige nods. "The more the merrier," he shrugged out his hand.

"Count me out," Leara announced. "I'm going to the fun park. Cheza, come with me,"

Cheza nodded she will.

"Come on, Kiba," Toboe removed himself from the fountain, all soggy and heavy with water saturation. "You can help me sand the curio cabinet."

Kiba wondered if Toboe was psychic as he'd revisited that moment to distraction earlier. Sitting up, he says goodbye to Hige and the girls, whom he's become acquainted with over the few weeks he's been here. The others said goodbye to the pair in return, then resumed cooling off in the near crowded water.

Toboe bounced from foot to foot as he guides his sandals back onto his bare feet. The ground is grilling hot, especially to wet appendages. His hand lands on Kiba's arm stilling Hampaat's pace while he better righted his footwear.

"Kite surfing with Hige, huh?" Toboe asks with a reprimanding tone. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Kiba looked thoughtful. "What are we to each other that you can be made jealous?"

Toboe shrugged his shoulder, resuming their walk home. "I'm not sure. I just know that we don't hang out as casually as you and Hige,"

"Does that bother you?" He stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"It's something that can be put on a scale,"

"Alright. I thought we were good with what we've been doing," looking from the bright sky over to the semi-agitated teen, he smiled. "You could always take the initiative. I might go along with it."

"Okay then, you're on. Kiba, I wanna invite you someplace, at sometime… do you wanna go?"

Kiba scoffed. "I'm good."

Laughing, Toboe shoved him forward a couple steps. "Jerk!"

"I'll go with you to parts unknown," walking up to the front door, he sees no sign of Iyek's car. "But, let's peel you out of those wet clothes first."

In the short time that Kiba and Toboe have kissed and touched, they've never been completely in the nude- discretion was of utmost importance, should someone walk in you bounce apart like magnets at the repel ends and do up. Simple. But, with Toboe being as wet as he was and Kiba being as hot as he was, the moment of changing never came; the younger was pressed into the nearest wall with a thigh between his thigh, they grinded into each other as Kiba removed his shirt, then began to taste Furuk as he ceased the grind to remove his shorts.

Slicked with the moisture of clinging water and dew of sweat lit them up! Their kisses and touches were microscopically heightened; the force with which the live-in guest is thrusting into his secret well simulates the bobbing bounce of sex. It was almost like a game of how close can they get to it before they just succumb? Lips to lips, a tap of teeth, the more they slipped and slid the more feral their kiss became, the more territory their hands ventured to explore, conquer…

Toboe popped the back of his head against when he'd bowed his back. Kiba turned them, lifting the teen in the process to lie him down on the floor. They both groaned from a fever pitch as lying down made it so much more electric. Toboe smoothed and clutched up and down the back of Kiba's paddling thighs. The tremors felt too good, it robbed them of their ability to do anything other than to slide about each other, even their kiss ceased and they took to nuzzling at cheek and forehead. Once fully erect, Kiba kissed his way down Toboe's torso, and he stopped at the teen's swelled crotch.

Hampaat lied out on his side before burying himself face close, throat deep over the young landlord. Seriously, Kiba's length lay right before him, pointing at his mouth. Readjusting his position, he leveled up and took his first bite of manhood into his mouth. He was clumsy, certainly not as good at it as Kiba, but he was trying his best to imitate then master the art of a blowjob. His grip, firm, unleaded the base where his mouth could not reach. And he sucked, licked, and swirled his tastebuds around the hot length of flesh. It was beginning to come easily, the salted substance was almost like drinking from one of those squirt bottles that liked to give resistance to releasing its content.

Kiba moaned with a mouth full when the lapping, swirling, tongue penetrated the giving hole with jolting taps over and over until his mind went clear upon the pad then brushing along the swelled head. They both reached their limits, practically leaving bruises with their fingertips as release was yanked from hiding. Left breathless and sticky, they waited for some form of function to return before hobbling off to shower.

Kiba would love to know how they'll manage a simple, no frills or thrills date, when they're at each other as they are. But, was it a date? Or a friendship? Guess he'd find out whenever Toboe determines the undecided venture with him.

July 24th.

It was a day like any other summer day. Screaming hot, screaming children, and screaming air conditioning trying to keep every home and business in America cooled. It was a good thing they're succeeding at the job, because Toboe finally asked Kiba out for a date, or possibly just a deeper friendship. It was really hard to say, because, again, Toboe was never really clear on it. They'd had a good time with Hige at the beach, all taking turns sailing through the water past people, and even dog, on a surfboard while holding onto a shoot that yanked them swiftly over the snapping, slapping ocean.

Only Toboe seemed to be having fun during wipe outs, the others: Kiba, Hige, and Hige's boyfriend Tsume were disgruntled demanding another chance when their fun failed to meet their expectations. They retired from the water to chat and get to know each other. Kiba was very impressed that Tsume landed a job at a jewelry store. It was an unusual sort of job for someone of the young man's… appearance. Tsume seems rather rugged and almost brutish. How could he wanna work with jewelry? How does one even do that?

It was a good enough time that they travelled to the basketball court afterwards to shoot some hoops- and better dry off in the heat of the afternoon. After parting, Kiba and Toboe went to small time fun park to meet up with the girls, who unfortunately were on their way out. So they'd all just gone on home.

The pair had cooled off after their wrestling match on the floor of Kiba's bedroom, although the ghost is still there, haunting Kiba- possessing him to touch himself from the residual memory. But, as for together, they were dry on the forefront until today when, after breakfast, Toboe invited Kiba to the skating rink.

Kiba had originally thought ice skating, he was wary the entire drive through town. But when the car parked in the lot, and he read the big dayglow painted sign, he relaxed. He can't skate to save his life, but at least it isn't ice. He should get by well enough.

"Have you ever skated before?" Toboe asked when they were up at the counter, renting a pair for themselves.

"No. Never." He shakes his head.

"Oh…" He sounded almost worried, but then he asked for a pair of inlines and one skate. "Not to worry, I'm a pretty good teacher." He offers a reassuring grin.

Kiba wondered why that only added to his nervousness. He watched all the zipping around- kids no older than five or so just going around in a fast or slow cruise control. They can't make a room for beginners so they don't have to humiliate themselves? He looked down at his skates, then over at Toboe's inlines.

"Your's loo so much cooler than mine."

"It's not a big deal, most people can't inline skate, they find skating easier- if it's not, we'll just swap them out."

Apprehensive, he looks out at the rink again. Sucking in a breath, he nods. "Lead away."

"Gimme your hand," Taking the requested appendage, he rolled out onto the floor pulling his friend along with him.

It took patience, which thankfully Toboe seemed to have, because Kiba was an uneasy rider. He slipped, stumbled, fell on his butt, hands and knees, skates banging in a clatter. But after seventeen minutes, he was able to move on his own, not quickly, but forward on his own. His arms waved in front of him when he had to make a turn. Toboe was skating around and around watching him with applause and praise when he was close enough to give it in private. A whispered "Good job" or "Hey you haven't fallen in awhile" it was surprisingly appreciated.

By a half hour they were racing, choosing the snack area as the goal post. It was a really great afternoon. They had lunch at the rink, a large pizza shared between them done in half, half Hawaiian for Toboe and half bacon and onion for Kiba.

"I can't believe Hige has a boyfriend, I never would have guessed." Toboe said casually, as they took a walk around the area. Why waste the gas when the next location is near enough to where they parked at the skating rink?

"It's not always easy to tell,"

"I've known guys who act gay but they're not."

"Me too." He nods.

Slanting his eyes over to Kiba, he says fondly. "I like it… this whole guys thing."

Kiba huffed a laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'd get a boyfriend once I'm gone?"

Toboe hadn't thought about it. He didn't even really think that Kiba would be gone. He's not been with the Furuk family for long, but it feels like he's been with them forever. Maybe he takes to people too quickly, shrinks often say that about children with one parent. That they suffer from separation anxiety and make connections quickly to fill the void. His father had him go when he was around ten, and he asked who does he celebrate on Mother's day? He hadn't been sad, but his father heard otherwise. He didn't complain about going to therapy, it was enlightening and he and his father became closer. They became like friends.

"I'm not sure- probably, but, I'm gonna be comparing them all to you."

A laugh left Kiba's mouth. It was mocking, embarrassed or anything, he just felt a laugh escape him.

"What about you? I know you've had boyfriends before, but, would you at least think about me?" Toboe nudged Hampaat with his elbow. "You'd better say yes, or I'll photobomb your SMs."

"I'll delete them."

"And I'll just put them back up,"

Kiba smiled, knowing Toboe's fire he would too. Wrapping an arm around him, he allows himself to be led to the local library. Another unexpected choice. He's never seen Toboe read anything longer than the back of a cereal box in the short time that he's known him.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are gonna have some summer reading," he confirmed the wonder. "To each other, we don't always have to watch movies inside the gazebo. I like reading, to myself, outloud…" He slipped Kiba's hold to wander the shelves, whether the live-in guest followed him or not.

They searched the shelves for eleven minutes, and Toboe went straight for the checkout after emerging from the shelves. Kiba was enthralled in a bawdy book, the written words were giving him ideas. Naughty, dirty, ideas. He looked around wondering if it would look bad, his checking out the dirty book. It seemed like the kind of thing only women could get away with doing. Naah. Slipping it back onto the shelf, he headed for the line up of avid readers all waiting to get checked out.

"Did you find anything?" Toboe asked when Kiba was beside him.

"I did but I didn't." He replied cripticly.

Toboe looked curious, but as the line moved, he lost focus and checked out a couple of books. "All set."

And that's how it was... from a curious kiss to a curious relationship. And as summer closed the weather began to cool, bringing in the Fall.

x x x

Commentary: This story is becoming so dirty, for shame on me- unless you all are digging it, then it's going fine. I'll smooth out my approach next chapter. Really thank you all for reading, I hope you'll stay til the end.


	5. Emotional Limbo

The summer ended on a hot high-note for the pair. An almost challenge was made between them to do more than look for chances to be alone and in a state of undress. At first, Toboe was about to put up a huff; it was his first dip into the sexual realm and he was more than in love with it. He _craved_ it, _crushed_ on it like a secret lover-in-his-head that knows nothing about him. He would speak highly of it- even without being asked. Sexual play is fun. But, no. Alas things cooled off, and they were back to behaving like friends- _better_ friends and more interesting friends, but _friends._ They do Tuesday movies, Fridays are wild cards, anything from playing poker to 21, going swimming at the beach, or out for a generic walk in the sunshine on those days where being indoors was just too unforgiving with the heat wave. Saturdays they'd go out to eat or to a movie.

They went out to a store last week of July and bought inline skates. Kiba really started enjoying their trips to the ring. Toboe figured it was time to break free of the ring and just freestyle about the city. Not only was it great exercise, but it was another good way to get familiar with the neighborhood, so he's not always asking Toboe for where is here or there.

Sun filled, fun filled times was their summer together. Toboe would never forget it- _some_ parts more than others.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouts to the sky that decided, right as the school bus dropped him off two corners from his home, to drop a load of torrential rain.

Cold. Biting rain. Toboe bolted for home with a swear and a prayer that Kiba isn't asleep or blasting music in his ears, because he sorta, kinda, completely forgot his house key in his bedroom. Alright, he left it behind! But Kiba gets back from classes before he gets out of school, the door is usually left unlocked for him. Why keep bringing his key? There is always that off chance Kiba isn't at home. Thank God for spares.

"I hate you mother nature!" His declaration was met with a cold wet slap in the mouth by a blast of a special attack, combining elements water and wind.

Finally under the safety of the small outcropping overhead of the front door, he twisted then tugged at the knob. Nothing. Dammit! Going back into the downpour, because he's not getting any more wet than he already is, he hurried to the mailbox groping for the key under a rock. It of course is shallow buried under ground, as everyone sees a fake rock and knows it houses a spare key to the home… But now that spare key is buried. Buried in the now very muddy ground.

"What happened to the key?!" He felt and brushed, and scooped around in the mud and grass not finding the item. "Where the heck is Kiba right now?" Probably off somewhere with Hige, thinks the teen. Hurrying back to the front door he bangs and rings the bell. "Kiba! Open the door!" ringing the bell again he, again, calls out at the top of his lungs. "Kiba! Kiba?!" He has to know that he's home by now, he gets back at the same time every day- unless he detours, which is rarely since he's found the live-in guest to be a great source of company compared to his other friends.

_Seriously!?_ Rubbing his arms from the cold, he ran for the back of the house to the shop. At least _that'll_ be open. He sprints as fast as he's able, bursting through the door then shoving it closed behind him. Bent over, panting, tired, cold, and dripping violently all over the place, he begins muttering to himself.

"When I get my hands on that Kiba… I'm gonna.."

Cutting the teen off, he asks. "You're gonna what?"

"Kiba! What are you doing in here?" wondered the startled teen. "Shouldn't you be upstairs blasting music, making me hate you for leaving me stranded out in the rain?"

"That's more your generation,"

Smug as ever, Toboe replied when walking over to his fellow island stranded. "We're _three_ years apart,"

"You'd be surprised how big of a difference that small of a gap makes." Scooting over to make room on the bench seat, he drapes his arm around the younger's shoulders. "Your dad has the spare key,"

Baffled, Toboe asks. "Why? And how do you know that?"

Kiba showed him the post-it note he removed from the front door which states that Iyek took the key because he forgot his in the bedroom, and to save him some dinner. At least he'll be home later, although how much later was unspecified.

Toboe sighed in defeat; looking back towards the house he says ruefully. "Worst case scenario, we break a window because he isn't coming back tonight."

Kiba wondered if there was a good scenario. "Or?"

"Or we starve to death because we're too proud to just break into a home."

"I don't think it'll come to that. At least we're out of the rain." He looks around at the grey overhead from what he can see of it through the completely droplet blurred windows. "And we won't be hungry, because I still have some of my lunch left over from earlier."

Nose scrunched up as he can just smell curdled mayonnaise from a deli meat sandwich, but he felt the need to ask. "What did you have?"

"Pizza. I bought it around 3 before I went to my last class. If you don't mind it cold, we at least won't go hungry."

Toboe was good with cold. And they won't be thirsty since the shop has a sink- which will also have to double as their bathroom... Oh wait, they can just whizz out the open door- who'll see, the neighbors are spaced far enough away from them, they won't know what they're looking at.

Kiba rubbed his arms; he's been stranded in here for and hour before Toboe showed up, so he's a lot more dry than the teen. "Here, take my jacket,"

"Don't you need it?" He chattered from the cold sinking deeply in.

"Have it." He helps him peel out of his wet clothes, the reminder not missed on either of them from the first time they experienced absolute skin-on-skin contact. "Isn't there a heater in here? What do you guys do in the winter?"

Toboe, still hot under the collar from the flashback of summer days, he removed his wet upper clothing and slipped into Kiba's mostly dry jacket. Draping his clothes over the bench that's unoccupied at his side, he then answers. "We bring in heating lamps."

Looking about he then heard what Toboe had said with more clarity that they bring them in. "Where are they then?"

Impish laughter escaped him as he points a finger outside where the heating lamps are surrounding the gazebo. "Guess we never brought them back in after the party."

His father's birthday two days ago.

The young ones and Iyek's friends, celebrated with a little gathering in the yard as they rode summer just as hard as they could with grilled salmon and vegetables. Potato chips and good spirits. When the evening came and the warm day cooled, they used the heating lamps to warm the gazebo where his dad played his acoustic for them. It was a nice time.

"Flip you for who has to go," Kiba declares.

"No fair, you're heavier than me,"

Smiling Kiba removed a quarter from his pocket. "I meant a coin."

"I knew that, I was just messing around." He didn't sound like he was kidding, though. "Flip."

They watched the coin sail into the air, landing before them on the floor rolling to dark recesses.

Toboe scowled and with a cock of his head, and a slit eye he says. "Nice job," holding up his fist, he says. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Okay."

After two rounds the winner is Toboe, who watched with great mirth as the semi dry Hampaat dashed out into the rain for one of the heating lamps. Toboe watched from the open door with a gleeful smile on his face just waiting for Kiba to slip.. if the gods of comedy were on his side... Darn.

"Where do I plug it up?"

Toboe left the bench, taking the lamp over to the center of the room, then he moved it closer to the bench. "See, you just turn this dial, it has kerocine in it."

Kiba watched the the younger teen with interest. He had no idea that's how the contraption worked. Interesting.

"And the fire won't catch on anything?" He watched the flame roar to life.

"It's inside a glass, like a lantern. See," He obviously wasn't going to touch it, but he mimed tapping at it.

Impressed; Kiba stuck out his hands then moved around it to the bench to sit. He's feeling the warmth already. "Think it could heat the pizza a bit?" He joked.

"About as well as breath," laughed Toboe. Just the thought of nourishment made his stomach growl, though he knows he isn't hungry. So he ignored it for the most part. Let his stomach rumble, who, but girls, care about stuff like that? And there obviously are none here.

The heating lamp might actually warm the cheese a bit, if the crust is thick then that would be a no-go.

"How was school?" Kiba asks to fill the silence.

Toboe shrugged. "School is school. The math teacher is always giving pop quizzes- it's fine though, because I like math, but.. It's enough sometimes."

"Maybe it's so the lessons stick with people who aren't doing so well, then when the serious tests come up it'll help them."

Toboe smiled. "You sound like an old man sometimes."

"Sorry."

"No. It's kinda nice." Toboe locks eyes with Kiba as they give each other a severe expression, but the younger teen waves it off. "Not like that, I just mean most of my friends are idiots. They have no advice to give when you need it or deeper thought than what they're gonna eat and when or who's screwing who."

"Are you all?"

"We're sixteen year olds, of course we are."

"You weren't,"

Toboe shrugged then rubbed the warmth of his hands into his arms. "I had other things on my mind, plus no one really grabbed my interest."

"Not even Leara?"

"Why would you go to Leara?"

This time Kiba shrugged. "She just seems like an easier get at than your friend Cheza,"

Toboe scoffed then laughed. "Are you saying Leara's easy?"

"I'm not saying anything. I just think that she was ready to size me up from the inside… seems kinda easy to me,"

Toboe squinted at Kiba, then went back to warming his hands. "She's practically a sister, gimme a break."

"Okay, sorry." Figuring he offended him, he goes silent.

"Did you have a serious boyfriend at home?"

Kiba wondered about that. He had one person he cared about, but it never seemed to be returned as strongly as it was given. "There was someone, but, we haven't been together for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"...Three years."

"Oh. When did you start going out?" He rest his head on Kiba's shoulder.

"Fourteen. We were each other's first at fifteen, and were off and on after that. So, for three years we weren't together- in my eyes." He can still remember the constant wondering, waiting, and giving up on Darcia. The guy just wasn't so much into him as he was it. 'It kinda feels like I was trying to do the same thing with Toboe.' Kiba muses. 'Hn. Guess we become our teachers sometimes... ' He smiled thinking that he really does sound like an old man. A wise old man, as Toboe considers him.

"I have been wondering something," Says Furuk. "Had it not been for you, would I be into girls? I had no interest in them, now it's like sex and stuff are mostly all I can think about… maybe I was delayed in caring because I was thinking about it with the wrong gender in mind."

"It's possible." Removing his lightly knit shirt, he drapes it over the bench to dry. He can feel the heat warming his flesh, gently then greatly as it seeped into him. "Should we eat now, your stomach's been growling for ten minutes."

"Sure. What time is it?"

"Near five," He replied after checking his watch.

Straightening up from his lean, he rubs his hands together. "Okay. I can always have a sandwich or something later."

Kiba removed the brown bag from his backpack; he bought four slices from the pizzeria up the street, but he only ate two of them at school. Lucky that he hadn't eaten them all, because they really could be spending the night in the oversized shed.

"Cook it like Little Caesars." Toboe asks of the heating lamp. "Woo!"

Kiba smiled at the thought of that being possible. How can a place just have the standard pizzas always hot and ready unless they're just sitting cooked inside a warming oven? Their product isn't thin enough or authentic tasting enough to believe they use a woodburner. It wasn't, the breathed on pizza, it tasted like it just sat around for awhile after it was bought.

The trapped pair were released after twenty minutes worth of conversation and chewing, as the rain let up allowing them outside to find a way into the home. The soggy grass squelched beneath their steps as they circled the home assessing all the ways in.

"Hey, we can get in through the window! Look!" Pointing to the slanted window that leads into the kitchen behind the sink, he waves Kiba over to him. "Gimme a boost."

Kiba grimaced at the thought of Toboe's muddy sneakers in his hands, but staying outside was the worst of the two situations so stood beside the window with his hands cupped in wait. Toboe reached out his hand ready to grab the frame when he's lifted, and he stepped one sneaker into Kiba's cupped palms using his grounded foot like a spring to bounce up and send him higher towards his goal.

"I got it!" Now he just needs to get the screen out of the way. Pushing on it, he's surprised how tough it is to punch through. "Whoa! Keep me still,"

"A bug hit my cheek,"

Toboe pushed on the screen at the corner, shoving as hard as he can. "It worked, I just need to…" He shoved the screen through a bit more. "Okay, let me down." He dropped to his feet.

"What happened? Why didn't you go in?" Looking up at their way in, he wondered if maybe Toboe wouldn't be able to fit. But the window was obviously large enough for him.

"I wanted to give your arms a break, it's gonna take some wiggling to get up in there."

Kiba caught himself just before he brushed his mud caked hands onto his jeans, and he settled for shaking them out.

"Ready to go back up?" He asked once Toboe seemed at a stand-still.

"Yeah, hold on."

As before, he set one foot down into Kiba's hands then propelled himself from the ground, his hand outstretched, and he grabbed the windowsill. Kiba wobbled in place but held strong as he used his muscle to shove Toboe higher up to assist his climbing in through the busted window.

Once his hands were free, Kiba traveled around the home to the side door where he waited to be let in. And he waited… And waited… What the heck was Toboe doing in there? "Toboe?! I'm at the side door!" He called out incase the teen went to the front.

Maybe he had a nasty fall in the entry and is lying unconscious on the kitchen floor? Looking around, he wondered if he could get into the window himself by standing on something. Just when he was about to possess a reason to have to apologize to the woodworkers for ruining customer merchandise, the side door opened.

"What were you doing in there, showering off?" Noticing a brown paper bag in his hands, he cocks his head. "What's in there?"

"Just some stuff, and I had to change my clothes."

Kiba made a face, as Toboe could have let him in first before doing any of that.

"Hurry up and go to the bathroom and whatever, then come back to the shop." He says before dashing off to said location himself.

Confused, Kiba entered the home after removing the mud from his sneakers on the patio as best he could by tapping the tip against the hard surface. He used the bathroom after rinsing his hands, then washed them after using the bathroom. Hygiene, the rain, he'll be waterlogged before the day is out. Passing by the kitchen entrance, he noticed the window was still open and he headed over closing it. The mud from Toboe's sneakers had been cleaned up, thank God, and nothing but the screen was damaged.

He wondered what Toboe had been so secretive about, as he headed outside into the chill of autumn. And why on earth would he go back into the shed, the whole point of busting the window was so that they could gain access indoors, where they would stay in the warmth and the entertainment of more than waiting out the weather and talking about nothing.

In his bedroom he changed out of his damp clothes and into a dry pair of jeans and a thicker shirt than he'd worn to school. With his dirty attire now properly stored in the washing machine, Kiba leaves the warm home in exchange for the 'mystery box' of the shed. Pulling the door open he looked around for Toboe finding him in the corner on the left side.

"Took you long enough," Waving Kiba over, he says with a big grin on his face. "Ta-da!"

Kiba took it all in with a smile. Toboe set up a picnic for them, with the heating lamp placed at the tip of the blanket that's not poking into the meeting of the walls. There's a couple of eclairs from that place up the street, a thermos that smelled sweet and savory since one has soup inside and the other contains hot chocolate.

"A picnic is always better under extreme conditions." Toboe explained.

"Is it?" Asked Kiba, who has actually never been on a picnic before.

"Oh yeah," The host poured some warm tomato soup into a small metal cup. "me and the guys once had a picnic in the park on the worst windy day in Boston one spring." He laughed at the memory. "You should have seen Cheza with that popcorn, she didn't get anymore than four pieces the rest just blew off into a lake or somewhere."

"Ahaha," Holding his small lid-style cup of soup up, he toasted with Toboe. "Here's to at least being indoors."

"Here-here."

It was nice. Sipping soup and listening to the wind bang against the shed windows and doors. The cocoa was instant but still well made for a packet of Just Add Water instruction. He never liked the stuff personally. It either taste like ash or it tasted like nothing at all. And considering chocolate is a very primary flavor it's a bit off putting that something chocolate doesn't taste it.

"Why do you wanna stay out here?" Asked Hampaat after getting halfway through his soup.

"To read with you, to sit with you… It's nice, right? We're warm.. We've got food and drink, and we know we can get in the house now." With a shrug he adds. "Why leave behind a nice opportunity just because we can?"

Good point. Thought Kiba.

Toboe produced the latest book they're reading together, opening it to the last chapter it was stopped on. Though it's his turn to read, Toboe took up the position and began reading out loud. Kiba leaned back against the wall, reading along in his head as he listened to Toboe's voice. He's not sure what made him do it, but he reached out and took Toboe's free hand into his. The younger teen gave nothing away if he liked it or minded, he just continued to read. But the live-in guest was sure he saw a smile at the corner of his young landlord's mouth when he caressed his thumb along the smooth skin on the back of his hand.

This really is nice. And it didn't even need to turn to sex for either of them to thoroughly enjoy it. It was strange to think of dating. Could they even do it? Kiba's not exactly going to be living in Boston for the rest of his life. And Toboe would never move to Finland. What would they be exactly? A relationship of interest? Of situational length? Is that a thing? He's heard of summer love, he's even had one, but a full year?

Maybe it doesn't even matter. It's just something to be taken one day at a time, why label it?

But it wasn't always good times with them. Sometimes Toboe would act like a real brat. Never for any reason. There was that one day when the younger teen would do the usual five year old things like copying whatever Kiba said, he chucked Cheerios at him from across the breakfast table. And why? Was the question Kiba asked, in which he received a simple "It's Monday." followed by a very immature "Aww, too bad". What a child!

When Kiba would return the favor, Toboe would just look at him and tell him he's lame, weird, or his attempt was weak and he knows what he's doing. Sometimes Toboe would be acting like a bigshot just because his friends were over, or he'd annoy him because Hige or Tsume came over.

He recalled on afternoon in particular.

Tsume cocked his brow, then looked at Kiba with wonder as he asked. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kiba listened in carefully, hearing nothing.

"It sounded like a bang,"

Kiba shrugged his shoulder. What's a bang? "Maybe the neighbors are going somewhere and you heard the car door?"

But when it sounded again, they both heard it. Tsume turned down the music, and sure enough there was a thump. Turning it back up the thumping grew steady and became louder to pound over the volume of the radio.

"Who's home besides us?"

"Toboe said he was staying at his friend's house, I guess he came back." Despite Iyek sometimes being a man-child, he'd never do something as rude and immature as to bang on a wall over music volume. "Toboe?" He called out.

"Keep the music down! Where do you think you are!" Came a reply, not wasting any time on pleasantries.

"It wouldn't take much to coax me into hitting him," Tsume remarked to his friend.

"We can't. I don't live here, I don't wanna get kicked out."

"What 'kicked out'? He's a brat; he should be put in his place- I should know, the little creep used to follow me around back in my last year of high school." The fed up guest confessed of his traumas in dealing with the younger teen.

He never formally knew Toboe, just that the punk thought he was cool, and so he began stalking him about the building, and sometimes outside of it. He's fairly certain the runt knows where he lives. And thanks to his befriending Hige, he had to hang out with him once or twice at the mall and having hot dogs- Hige is obsessed with the things.

"What can we do without hurting him?"

Tsume glowered. "Well, if it'll make you feel better we can call him some names and throw things at his bedroom door,"

"Fine. We can… ask him to leave us alone."

Tsume scoffed. "You're too light-hearted for this world, Kiba,"

Leaving the bedroom charging straight for Toboe's, Kiba listened in as Tsume and Toboe had a brief scuffle of pinches and light enough punches. It ended with he and Tsume leaving the Furuk's and going to the park.

And today was another one of those days, it seems, because Toboe was at him again with the immature antics.

September 29th.

Kiba was raking leaves, Toboe was in the shop sanding furniture, and his father with help from his friend was carrying pieces over to the trucks to send out. Some customers even came to the house to bring them home in their own vehicle.

The air smelled horrible, like dirt and compost. He kept leaning his nose outward giving the air a whiff, but no place really stuck out as the culprit until he made it to the corner of the yard where a neighbor's compost heap stood proudly full of egg shells, coffee grounds, old vegetables, manure, and ant hills. he watched the ants for a moment as they hurried around wondering he keeps sending them a treasure trove of food.

He heard the sound of leaves crunching behind him. Glad for the help, he turned away from the spectacle to get back to work only to see that it was not help he was receiving, but a reason to break a rake over someone's head. The pile of leaves he just bundled up in the center of the yard is currently being kicked through by an impish young woodworker. And he's so casual about it too! His little bottle of water in his hand, tipping into his smirking lips as he takes a sip while around and around he kicks the leaves.

Expression set to kill, Kiba walked over to the hormonal troublemaker, and asked in clipped words. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't seem like you were working hard enough, I figured I'd give you some more to do."

"Toboe, I _am_ working hard- somebody should rake the leaves,"

"Or what? Huh? You think no more will fall when the wind blows?" Crossing his arms, he adds. "I hate to break it to you, but until the tree is empty, you're wasting your time."

"_Right_. And how should I be spending it? Hmm? Helping you keep splinters out of people's fingers?"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Furuk sharpened his gaze as if he's being challenged by someone who really doesn't know what he's about to get into. "You don't respect my job, or something?"

"It's a fine job, but it's not exactly shaping the world."

The two glared bolts of electricity between their gazes, daring the other to say something stupid or smart again. However, Kiba was the bigger person and backed down.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again, please."

Toboe shrugged, and casually walked away.

_'What a…'_ for lack of a better word, he used Tsume's tried-and-true insult, muttering. "Brat."

Resuming his raking of the leaves, he suddenly stopped his, self-appointed, work with a sigh; looked up into the large tree with the crispy brown leaves allowing patches of sunlight to glare at him through the spaces, he dropped the rake and joined Mr. Furuk and Mr. Yaden with lifting and transporting furniture. He doesn't exactly care what Toboe thinks, but he did feel that he made a good point. He could rake the leaves later, and help the older men out now.

And to think, earlier he'd daydreamed about the adults leaving them alone, and the neighbors being otherwise occupied from looking out of their windows; he'd take Toboe from the shop, toss him in the pile of leaves and leave him there in a state of undress as thorough spent. It's been some time since that day in the summer when they stopped seeing and feeling each other's nudity and just became… whatever it was they were forming during this pause.

He wondered if there was some sort of challenge going between them, unspoken but the rules were simple enough: Resist. You don't take me and I won't take you, and whomever breaks is the loser. What will be lost is the key question, because losing out to resume what they'd started in the flesh trade sounded win-win.

But days like today, he just wants to pick the teen up, put him in a large box, tape it off and leave him at the post office with a postage to send the brat to parts unknown; who knows, he might even find some kindly family to take him in and deal with his swaying emotions of 'why am I not shaving like the rest of my friends', 'why are my limbs so big or so small' et cetera. Was he ever that bad? He's sure his parents would say, yes. At least he kept it to himself… mostly.

"Kiba!" Toboe called to him an hour later. "Wanna go to the arcade?"

_'Guess he's back to feeling friendly.'_ Thinks Hampaat. With a nod, he ceased his resumed raking after everyone left with furniture.

Some days it didn't pay to get out of bed...

x x x

Commentary: Why is romance so hard!? I was cruising along when they were just having sex, now I'm thinking... What do I do? Everything is so tough, so chapters might come a little to a lot slower, sorry if you're into this. I will do my best.


	6. Blushing cheeks

Toboe Kuruk can not get any work done today. Kiba is distracting him, though not by what he's doing but by what he's wearing. The medium knit faux turtleneck sweater hugged their college guest as if it were in love. Damn that fall wear, that's his hug!

The cool breeze stepped into the shop to get warm, it whistled "woo" as if the contrast of temperatures was alarming to it. It was alarming alright, the heater was doing it's job but Toboe was still feeling the nip in the air this early October just because he wants to ogle Kiba. The guest is busy in the yard, always cleaning up fall. At least the trees are completely bare- like it matters when the wind likes to blow whatever the neighborhood didn't bother with into the yards of those who bother. But, the rustling of leaves getting stuffed into a Glad bag is comforting. It officiates the season, unlike the burnt leaves decorating the ground because summer was hanging on to its position for as long as it could in September.

No more heat in the air, just a constant wonder of "will it colder today than yesterday" It often was, but mostly the temperature is mild. Mild enough for large knits to be worn because the passing wind isn't scalding. Kiba isn't wearing an undershirt. Noted Toboe, cocking his head as little peeks of his soft pale flesh flashed about as he leaned and stooped for leaves. Toboe likes watching Kiba do mundane things: raking, bagging, eating soup. He likes to drink the broth from the spoon before eating the chunks, and when it's tomato, he absently chews on it. It's like the reflex some have when they eat ice cream and for just a bite or two they blow it off or get the inkling to do it.

He dunks his bread, whereas he hates for liquid to sog up the roll. It's gross! If anything is going to dampen his bread it'll be butter or jam. He swats at a large gnat, wondering for a second why the bugs still felt the need to hang around. Don't they know that when the seasons change, out they go. Freeze to something. Just get the hell away from his cheeks- his face and hands are the only exposed fleshy options.

"Toboe," Kiba's voice drifted his way.

"What?"

"Take the last one to the bin with me?" He asked but it was actually said as an instruction not a request.

"I'm working," He lied.

"You haven't painted a stroke for the last twenty minutes, you haven't sanded either." Retorts Hampaat.

"Know it all." Mumbled the young landlord. Getting up, he made a big huff about how he had things to do, and it was just leaves, they aren't even heavy- despite Kiba currently dragging two along behind him. "Geez, what did you do rake in the pavers, rocks, bugs, and shrubs?" He pulled with a strain.

The bag slid, then stopped. Toboe grimaced at the object. How dare it embarrass him like this. He shouldn't have to put effort into it. It's just leaves! Letting out a breath, he put a theatrical spin on it, but cracking his knuckles, pretended to spit in his palm, then tried again. This time he succeeds.

"I'm not gonna get anything done today," Toboe decided out loud. "Do you wanna do something?"

"Hige invited me over to listen to music," replied the guest. "I told him I'd go after the yard was cleaned up."

"You don't have to," he fiddles with the knot on the bag. "You could stay here and listen to music with me instead. I have good music, too. If you don't like it, we can listen to whatever you have." The knot on the bag came undone after the teen carefully picked away at it.

"I'm good. You can come along,"

Toboe scoffed. "Yeah, I just love being seen as an uninvited pest." Stuffing his hand into the bag, he let the leaves drift from his grasp to the ground.

Seeing this, Kiba quirked his brow in response. He wouldn't dare?

"You said after you finished with the yard; this bag could come undone and the wind would blow... and then you'll be stuck doing it again."

Kiba smiled. "You could just say skip out on Hige and hang out with you,"

"Would you?"

Closing the bag, Kiba nods. "Of course. I've got nothing to do but study and I've done that already. So, whatever you wanna do."

Toboe hid a smile. No one's ever changed their plans for him before- aside from his father, but that was nothing special. Usually he and his friends just call it a day with each other when they don't wanna do the same thing. "Can weee, spend some time.. upstairs?" He cocked his head in the house's direction.

"I think I've got time for that."

...

Toboe's standing at the stereo, running his finger along Kiba's small collection of CDs both bought and borrowed from Hige and Tsume. This stuff was supposed to be music? Kiba watched his friend, of their unusual friendship, doing this, and he thought on how he hadn't expected to actually be doing nothing but listening to music with him. To be honest, with the way he'd been watching him rake the yard, he thought the teen would be just as hopped up as he is. Figuring he'd read the mood wrong, Kiba shut off the part of his mind that obsessed over sex and just relaxed to the music.

Toboe looked at his friend in a thoughtful place. He wondered why Kiba didn't get his hint about coming inside, going upstairs, and being together in some lurid way. Instead they came inside, entered the live-in's borrowed room, then he was told to pick something out, and now…

"Kiba," sitting beside the addressed, who's lying down, he asked. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Kiba opened his eyes looking up at the face looking down at him. It was something he never really thought about until now. He knows that he likes Toboe; he knows that he's extremely attracted to it. But, does he find the person bringing him pleasure attractive? He's certainly cute. Toboe has a boyish appearance that if he lied about being twelve no one would question it. But, that is contradicted by a certain level of shown maturity. A good example is when he's working. He looks his age at those times, as his face drifts into this concentrated silence.

Then he'd stop sanding or painting to change his seated position, or sag with exhaustion; then, if he's anywhere in the vicinity, he'd look over at him and smile. He once did a pantomime that he was thirsty, after which he pointed at the sink then made an X with his hands indicating he wanted something but not water. Then he put on puppy dog eyes with a prayer hands combo that he bring him something. He brought him an iced tea, then they made each other hotter than the summer temperature when Iyek went inside to the den to watch a movie.

But the sex wasn't at question, Toboe wants to know if he's attractive. Kiba supposed the teen's all over the place restlessness could be attractive, it was certainly amusing- when it wasn't directed at him. A few days ago, he watched father and son at calm odds when Iyek questioned why his employee was suddenly slacking on the job, Toboe muttered a smartass answer, then huffed as he went into the shop. He felt kind of bad about that fight because he's the one who's been distracting Toboe lately. But, up until now, their cooling off with the sexual exploration of each other got the woodworker but at his usual speed.

Long lashes, a distracting eye color he could get lost in…

_'He_ is _attractive. How did_ _I miss it?'_ Hampaat wondered. Reaching out for him, he hand rest on the back of his head to pull him in. "Yes." He kissed him. He hummed at the sudden blood rush to his crotch where a cupped hand firmly rests, moving languidly around in small circles.

The hand got a trade-off for hips as the younger teen straddles Kiba's moving at the same pace, slowly around as his hand had. There is something strangely enticing about moving at a pace against music. The pulse pounding bass with the frantic thrumming of the guitar, however, Kiba changed the pace after rolling them over, pinning Toboe beneath him so he could grasp him by the buttocks and rock into at his set pace.

Toboe arched his back, sticking something deeper, something more; placing his hand between then he ignored the rough scratch of denim against the back of his hand to undo their constricting jeans. Their breathless kisses detach to accommodate their lust filled moans.

It was beyond lucky for them, as they bounced on each other, that the loud song had been changing right then; it allowed them to hear Iyek Furuk as he entered the home and called out for his son and their tenant, from the third stair just at the top. Had the song not come to an end, had the next one started… they would be in a very bad place, instead of zipped up and residing at neutral corners with racing pulse hidden by their innocent expression.

"You guys ready for the fair tonight?"

They completely forgot about it. Iyek brought it up during breakfast, and it sounded like a good way to spend the evening, so they took his invite to go, and the activity was set. Damn it all about the timing. Iyek could been off doing anything else and they could be in a thorough magnitude of sexual shivers until their world splits.

_'Down boy.'_ Kiba hissed at his crotch.

"I'm gonna get a shower and change," he left the entrance for his bedroom.

The pair listened in on the movements across the hall; a startling thing to come to realize just how thin the walls are. Did Iyek hear them? And if so, will he say something about it? Ignore it? They aren't kids, Toboe isn't a girl to worry about pregnancy, and he's not a minor, although technically speaking Kiba is seen as an adult- not one of drinking age, but in every other sense. Is he gonna wait to get him alone then bring it up; kick him out; have him arrested? Iyek wouldn't do that, would he? He likes him. They have a good friendship going. Surely that matters somehow.

Toboe got up from the desk chair, walking over to the room renter. "How long do you think we've got until he's out of the shower?"

Kiba squinted at the younger teen. He had to be kidding. Grabbing his pillow he swung it at the attractive bastard's head, then pushed him from the room to put some distance between them.

0 0 0

"Toboe!" Cheza waved upon spotting her friend through the crowd of fair goers.

Grinning, he waved in return before dashing over to her. "Hey, Cheza. Whoa, how long were you here to score all that?" He asked when seeing the armful of goodies his friend has.

"This one came with Gehl," she lifts the half a man-sized stuffed wolf up for him to better admire. "Isn't it cute? It will go on the vanity chair." Seeing the older male, she smiled politely then enthusiastically asked. "Kiba, would you like some popcorn?" A bag of caramel popcorn is leaned his way. "This one has had too much to eat."

"Sure." Kiba cupped his hands taking all that's poured into them.

Toboe cups his hands. "Me too."

The rest of the bag goes over into his hands and, spilling a bit when he single-hands them to eat, he digs in. Kiba took a better approach by lightening the load simply raising his hands up to his face to chomp into the treat until he could hold it with one hand to eat it in a more civilized manner.

"Where is Gehl? Is Leara here too?" Toboe asks; he and Kiba fall into step with his friend as she heads towards whatever caught her interest.

Cheza shook her head. "She left earlier, Gehl is treating this one."

"I've been too busy lately, I'm missing out on everything." Complained the teen.

"Hey, Kiba!" Hige called out.

Kiba tapped Toboe's shoulder, silently telling him that he was leaving his company. Toboe glanced in hi direction as a send off, then he joined Cheza and soon Gehl to play games. He wants to win one of those large stuffed wolves. Iyek sighed. He hadn't expected to abandoned, he thought they'd spend the evening together. Oh well. The girl at the cotton candy booth is pretty cute. Maybe she's single. Although, it's not exactly his problem if she isn't. Wandering over in that direction, the three made no agreement to meet up and went about their merry way of business.

They were all having a marvelous time: game booths of shooting into a clowns mouth with a water gun, throwing darts at balloons, guessing jelly beans in a draw to win a prize and the jar of candy. The challenges were done in twenty minute intervals with marked jars. The seasonal theme gave them tons of options to snack on with pumpkin spice flavors, apple ciders, cinnamon and such. Toboe had a couple cheese filled corn dogs, and a mini apple pie, afterwards an apple fritter. He was about to grab a chicken and apple kabob when Kiba snagged him for a ride with Mr. Kuruk on the roller coaster. They screamed their throats sore, none of them are very good with heights but they chose to ride a few things together regardless. Hige ditched Kiba for the meantime to have a make-out session with his boyfriend in a secluded area.

"I'll get you guys a candy apple," Iyek said after he finished landing heavily on a bench from the wobble in his legs caused by the tilt-o-whirl. "Then I have to go. I've got a date,"

Toboe's brows furrow in wonder as he asks. "Since when? With who?"

"That lovely young lady over there slinging cotton candy," He waved to her when she looked his way and winked.

Toboe grimaced. "What is she.. 20? Dad... You really need to stop, you're gonna get in trouble someday."

"I will not."

"You will if I tell on you,"

Iyek scoffed. "And what about you?"

Kiba's stomach dropped. And he couldn't speak for Toboe, but he was sure he was feeling a bit of indigestion as well from that harmless or possibly telling comment.

"Someday you'll find some older woman who really turns you on, and you'll be just like me."

Reanimated, he replied. "Yeah right."

"We'll see." Smiling, the nearing lecherous older man asks Kiba. "What about you, son? Have you ever been attracted to an older woman?"

"I'm gay." Replied Kiba.

Iyek blinked, then asked with correction. "An older man?"

Kiba shook his head. If he had, he'd of never pursued it.

"Are you kids ok with getting home?"

"We can take the bus," Toboe nods.

Iyek squeezed his son's shoulder. "Good boy, good night you two."

"Night." His son said when shrugging away from the affection. "So," Toboe began when his father made his departure. "what happened to the guys?"

"They're off on make out island, what about you?"

"Cheza got sick from all the snacks and Gehl took her home." Shoving it up in his face, he asks. "Like my wolf? It's not as big as Cheza's but, it's still pretty nice." He wriggled the ten inch Heather grey stuffed animal about. "Ooohh, a-ooohhh" He made it howl.

Kiba snickered. "Remind me of how old you are?"

"16 going on 17,"

"Uh-huh." Rolling his eyes, Hampaat asked. "Why do you keep lying? I asked your dad, you're 15."

"What? A guy can't want to be older?" Nudging him with his elbow he asked. "And what are you doing asking my dad about something like that anyway?"

"You just don't look like you're cresting into seventeen. I figured you'd lied."

"Uh-huh... I think you were checking out the merchandise and wanted to know how much trouble you'd be in if you were caught."

"Don't shrug it off, we almost _were_ caught." Informed the live-in guest.

Toboe shrugged. "Maybe I should just tell him. You're not a jerk; and you're not using me for sex," If he had been, they wouldn't have been taking a hiatus from each other with such ease- well, semi-ease. As they are men, things do tend to come up often. They didn't act on it, and isn't that what matters?

"But you're younger than me,"

"Younger, sure, but I'm not some dumb kid. And it wouldn't be that, we'd just tell him we're dating. Then should he walk in on a harmless little kiss what's the big deal," He's very nonchalantly dreaming about a good outcome. Life doesn't always happen that way.

"I think we should stick to what we're doing and how we're going about it," Kiba remarks. "It's better for everyone."

"Kiba, what if I _was_ fourteen? Would we still.."

"No. Not even an air kiss would be blown your way... If your birthday wasn't in December we'd have nothing now."

"You're uptight." Taking a seat on the nearest bench, he silences when he sees his father, his hands occupied with caramel apples for each of them.

"There you two are, I thought you ditched me because I'm ditching you,"

"Nope. Just resting our legs." Toboe reached for the treat. Opening wide, he scrapes the caramel off of a bite before then biting the apple. He loves that about sticky apples, the heat from the coating traps the apple juices and it's to die for.

"Kiba, check it out," Hige appeared out of nowhere as if to replace Iyek's presence.

"You're a… tiger?" he laughed.

Eyes narrowed, he corrects the misinformed. "I'm a _scarecrow_." He held his arms out in a gesture of "duh".

"I want my face painted," Toboe stood up to admire the job up close. "Are they all scarecrow?"

"Why not get Dorothy, baby-face," Tsume mocked, but the faint smile let him know he was kidding- mostly.

"Ha ha, I look plenty manly," replied the embittered baby-face. "what did I ever see in you that was so cool?"

"I'm still cool, it's the loser worshippers who get small." He ran a hand through his hair.

Toboe scoffed. "I never worshipped you."

Tsume stayed silent with the fact that stalking is a form of worship, choosing instead to turn his attention to Kiba. "Red Moon are playing at The Encore this weekend, are you coming?"

"Yeah," Kiba replied with enthusiasm.

The trio chattered about their weekend plans, the concert, some beef dogs before then, they're gonna head to the arcade before then. Toboe clenched his hands.

"And me, too, what should I wear?"

Hige snorted. "You're fine in your pajamas,"

Confused, Toboe asks with a humorous note. "What?"

"Yeah, because you'll be in bed, since you're not old enough to get into the place."

Tsume built off that explanation. "And we didn't invite you." He gave him a little shove.

"Oh yeah, well, I'll take myself then." Crossing arms, he nods. "I'll meet you there,"

"Toboe, you heard Hige," Kiba chimed in. "You're not old enough. Maybe some other year."

_'But you won't be here some other year,'_ thinks the younger teen. "Whatever. I hope your lame band is silent from piss-poor sound checking." He gave them a raspberry then walked away.

"Ugh," groaned Hige. "I forget how young that lame brat it."

"Doesn't that work against your complaint about it, if you forget that he's younger than you?"

Hige shrugged his hand. "It's not important,"

Tsume wondered. "What, you like him or something?"

Kiba, hardly offended by the implication, replied. "Of course I like him, he's alright for a kid. I just think if he could sneak in with us, he should be allowed to go with us."

"We don't want him there, end of discussion." Hige checked his watch. "Come on, let's go home and finish where we left off." He says to his boyfriend. "See ya this weekend, Kib',"

"Bye."

Watching their departure a moment, Kiba then looked at the untouched candy apple, dropping it to the ground with the rest of the trash at the fair. He then made for the exit, catching up with the put-out teen before he reached the bus stop.

"Are you mad?" he asked when they are side by side.

"No."

And he doesn't sound mad. Interesting. What did he storm off for?

"It's not the first time those jerks have blown me off," resting the back of his head against his folded arms, he strode on. "I was just thinking about something you'd said, and it bothered me because you aren't gonna be here some other year."

"I could visit. Am I gonna be barred from the place once I go back home?" taking a seat on the bus bench, he removed his phone from his pocket. His mom called him.

"Would you really visit?"

Kiba nods. "I have to take this," leaving the bench, he walks off for a bit of privacy.

Toboe felt his heart lighten. Kiba said he'd visit. He really does like him. He's not sure how, or if maybe he's done something for it. But, he'd like to keep it up, and sorta keep himself there with the house guest.

"Kiba, the bus," standing he waits at the door for Kiba to head over before climbing on. Paying for the both of them, he took a seat in the middle row.

The bus isn't too crowded this time of day since most of town is still at the fair or simply don't need public transportation. Kiba dropped down into the space beside him.

"So, tell me more about Red Planets or whoever."

And that's how the spent their time in the public going from point A to point B, but back at the Kuruk home, where they have privacy for the rest of the night- fingers crossed- the pair are in the shop; the second largest bag of leaves emptied all over the floor for them to lie on and rustle around within. It was insanely decadent. Their bodies slid smoothly together; leaves crunched and clung to them as they move just a bit or a lot, from rolling side to side or as measly as a feet caressing along calves.

Toboe sucked on Kiba's index and middle finger, coating them; Kiba had whispered that he'll give him just a little bit; Toboe got that bit as the coated fingers of his mouth and his other personal fluids slid in between his cheeks with little resistance on his end. His grip on Kiba's shoulders dug in to secure his stability and he rode over the stroking. He bit his bottom lip as a swell of emotions crawled all over him, inside of him. How could he have gone so long without this in his life? It was almost unfair. He hummed when Kiba kissed him, but he was really having a hard time with it, he can't concentrate with that movement going on, on top of his envisioning the real thing doing the job.

The crunching leaves rustled noisily as Kiba rolled them over so that he's lying on the bottom. Toboe's body consumed his slick fingers. He moaned over the teen's hands latching onto his length jerking him in sync with his own bouncing pace. The pair played in the leaves until they came crashing back down to earth with a conjoined groan of pleasure and lost breath. They kiss playfully, through smiles and chuckles as they dressed to head back inside. They could have stayed there but, it's too heated inside, too temping to fully go there where they'd only messed around.

And any way, they need to rest for tomorrow since it's a school day. The last thing they need is revisiting sex brain while navigating through the day.

"Kiba, thanks for earlier," Toboe said when passing by the guest's bedroom. "Y'know, you saying you'd visit. I'd like that."

Smiling, Kiba agrees. "Me too."

Toboe grinned then walked on to his bedroom.

Kiba looked at the ceiling, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He really would like to come back and see the family. To see Toboe.

X x X

Commentary: meanwhile, I just noticed my stupid tablet has been changing Kuruk to Furuk, so now I have to go back and fix that. Thanks for reading, reviewing if you choose and have a good week.


	7. Let's talk about sex

"And Marksmith High school, cllloooosed!" Toboe announced as he entered the kitchen for breakfast that morning.

His father and Kiba offered the teen a restless glare before their gazes turn out the window at the snow barren neighborhood. Not even a flurry was drifting slowly from the sky to whisper that he invited some friends for a party and they'd be along shortly.

"Haven't you ever heard of wishful thinking?" He tossed his hands up. "What kind of jerks are you to crush my spirit?"

Opening the cabinet he fingers the cereal boxes and between the four he chooses the honey covered grahams. By the time he assembled his breakfast in a bowl with a good amount of milk, which caused the cereal to become buoyant in the tidal wave created by his walking it to the table, Kiba was at the sink washing out his bowl before he headed out the door where Hige and Tsume sat in wait to take him to class with them. Toboe set his bowl down carefully, although his attention is out the window watching Kiba's departure.

He wondered if Kiba has any clue that he likes the way his butt looks in those particular jeans? Probably not. His father watched the news on his tablet, while he finished the last of his scrambled eggs. The crew is reporting about a child having fallen into the bear den at the local zoo. How do things like that happen? Is it really so fascinating one has to be leaning over the railing until they can make out the course pattern direction which the animal's fur runs? He doesn't think so.

"Don't be late for school, okay?"

"Okay." Toboe picked up the pace of his eating, gagging on a couple swallows along the way, but he finished in time to brush, check his bag, then call that he was leaving. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

"And dad..!"

"I know, I know, no vanilla."

Smiling, he hurried out the door. This weekend is his birthday. It's gonna be a blast, all his friends are gonna be there. They'll hit the ice skating rink, the lazer tag spot- because he has just got to show it to Kiba how good a marksman he is, and then they'll gather for presents, cake, and dancing. It's not weird to dance at your own home. It's free. Better music selection. And oh, yeah, no ID checking. Yes, despite it being two whole months ago, he's still mad about being dissed to go to the bar and watch that dumb band. He told Kiba he wasn't mad, but when the guy came home all smiling and carrying on, he could have kicked him.

However, he well made up for it on Halloween. He can still feel Kiba's soft hair between his fingers and sliding against his palm as he lost himself in caressing, grabbing, and holding handfuls of it while his live-in lover sucked him off with the expertise that would make one wonder just what the hell does the guy get up in his spare time, because being a natural at giving blowjobs is just beyond odd.

He's been enjoying the fingering up there as well. He's never been one to poke around in places where things don't belong, but he really wished lack of interest didn't stunt him to suck activities because he likes it enough to write a book on the subject. He's not sure what he's call it, but Anal Massage would be a chapter title.

"Watch ou-.."

The words came too late, unable to be finished as he smacked right into a streetlight pole. His expression said "Ow" where his mouth did not, and he held his pained nose. At least he hadn't been running. Rubbing his bruised ego, he looked around for who'd tried to help him and waved a thank you to the stranger.

Continuing to school without distraction, he caught up with his friend Gehl along the way, as he does most mornings- granted his friend doesn't get a ride or drive himself.

"Yikes, George, did you forget to watch out for that tree?" The redhead laughed.

Toboe glowered at him then rolled his eyes. "Is it bruising?"

"No." He shook his head. "Your nose is a little red, slightly puffed, but you could play it off on a cold."

"That's because it is cold," said bruised nose was starting to run in the frigid nip of the nearing winter fall air. Blowing warmth into his palms, he rubbed the makeshift heater to his nose before taking an offered tissue from his friend. "Thanks."

He blew into it until the thing sagged with mucus, then he looked about for a trash can. Finding none, he dropped it on the fence post of a passed house. If it rains, it'll dissolve. Environmentally friendly. Gehl cringed at the sight. Yuck.

"Want another?"

Taking it, Toboe repeats the process, only the tissue is less used in the follow up. Folding it so only the dry sides are exposed, he stuffs it into his pocket. "I'm having a marble cake, strawberry and chocolate."

His weather conditions prepared bestie gave him a pleased smile. He doesn't care what flavor the cake is, as long as it's edible. His stomach decided to growl. Snickering, Toboe reached into his backpack and removed a granola bar with chocolate chips and baby M&Ms. "Here."

"Thanks!" Tearing it open, he chomps into it with gusto gnawing easily through the soft sweetened oat bar.

…...

Thursday. Ugh. Why does Monday hold the title if worst day of the week? If you as any high school, middle school, elementary or even a select few kindergartners, every day of the week is uniquely annoying in its own way. Office workers, public heroes going to fires or stopping crooks, you name it. They all know the week in full is a lagging, piece of drag. But, Thursday, ugh. The cock tease, the not quite weekend, weekend. Because it's so close to the weekend, you're distracted by making mental plans of how you plan to spend your free time, good or bad, you're making that list. And thus, you're less productive and make the most mistakes.

Toboe couldn't pay attention. His mind is out the window staring at the track field across the way. He's imagining it covered in white. It amazed him how sluggish the seasons could be; there the option to produce upcoming early weather conditions, so why doesn't it? Snow dammit! Snow! Conjured the teen.

"Mr. Kuruk, eyes to the front." The teacher ordered.

Toboe sighed and turned his dead fish gaze to the front. However, his mind remained glued in limbo.

Gehl followed his best friend home today. From Kuruk's suggestion, they're going to listen to music. It amazed him, because Toboe- though he has an iPod- never really seemed interested in the art of singing. Toboe is a movie guy. But, it's refreshing. He can share his musical interest with him, if he's looking for new artist.

"I'll get the stereo going; grab some snacks" he points into the area as they pass by the entrance. "get something from the pantry."

"Okay."

Toboe wondered if Kiba is at home? The door was locked, but who's to say he's not here but elsewhere and hasn't yet come inside. He could be out in back at the gazebo just hanging out with himself or his friends. A glance out the window shut down that assumption, craning his neck, he doesn't see him milling around in the shed either.

"Oh wait, he's probably at work. Duh." He slapped himself on the forehead with his palm. He caught himself in a startled jump when his friend entered his bedroom.

"I brought Triscuits. What are we listening to?" He asks.

"Nothing. Nevermind music, let's play games- okay?"

"Umm, sure." That's funny. Why the sudden change? Figuring Toboe is embarrassed about the selections he has, he takes a seat on the floor.

The pair engage in some hardcore gaming of the sports variety. Soccer players dash about the field scoring goals or frustration from balls being stolen. Toboe's phone buzzed, and he paused the game to check who it is.

"Hey, dad," he un-paused it after putting his father on speaker. "what do you need?"

"Is Mr. Padalecki's order done?"

"Umm," he racked his brain. "Which one was that again?"

"The bookshelf."

Crap. "The birchwood? I was gonna finish it today."

"He needs it for his niece; how much work is left on it?"

"Can you wait twenty minutes?"

Iyek was quiet for a moment then he replied. "Yeah, but try and be sooner about it."

"Okay." Hanging up, he gave his friend a shrug. "Sorry Gehl, do you wanna hang out while I finish? You don't have to."

"Yeah, I'll hang around."

They wander outside to the shop where the rustic bookshelf resides. Thank God he doesn't have to stain it. It just needs a good bit of sanding done and it's out the door. His father's probably already on his way back for it. It wasn't his fault. Kiba kind of distracted him from finishing while he helped him work on another piece of wood that needed attention.

He shook off the dirty thoughts. What would it look like if he suddenly became excited? He's good friends with Gehl, but he's fairly certain they aren't close enough to ignore boners for being nothing but an unplanned for happenstance.

"So… What do you think about gays?" Toboe asks out of the blue but plain-faced. Why dance around the subject, Gehl's not exactly the sharpest pair of scissors.

"I don't know. I don't, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why? Are you _gay_?" He doesn't sound panicked, but he has that spooked look in his eyes. Because if Toboe is confessing to him, he'll have to be upset because he's going to be turned down.

"What if I was?" He rubs the sander over the rough pale white wood bark. "Would you hate me?"

"No way! But… eheh, if you're trying to say you're gay for me, I'm gonna have to turn you down- I'm straight."

Toboe grimaces. "Not a problem. I have zero interest in you." He assured the panicked. "It's someone else."

"Who? Do I know him?"

"No."

"Oh… Wow. Gay. Who'd of guessed- although, the kids at school were kinda whispering about you." He scratched a hand through his messy red hair. "Because they've never seen you with a girl- romantically, with a girl."

Baffled by that admittance, Toboe shook his head muttering and scrubbing harder away at the possible splinter areas. "Why does no one ever think, 'maybe he's got someone outside of school to love', no they go straight to "He's gay" ..Losers."

Silenced, the sanding is complete just in time for Iyek to retrieve it upon his arrival. Toboe helped to put it in the truck, then he, and his guest, hurried back inside out of the cold.

"Is it because of him,"

Toboe cocked his brow and asked, "Who?" making for the kitchen; he's got a sudden taste for cocoa.

"The guy who lives in your house."

"Don't be ridiculous, why would you even think a thing like that?"

Gehl studied his friend's movements while he was busy getting mugs and packs of dark chocolate/milk chocolate combo Swiss Miss from around the kitchen. "Because he's gay, at last, that's what Leara told me."

"So. What has that got to do with me?" Setting the kettle of water onto the stovetop, he turns on the burner.

"Well, since he's been here you hardly have time for the three of us, you're not as moody, out of nowhere you're into music; and you spend a lot of your free time at home when before you couldn't stand being indoors for too long, because of your job." He scratched the back of his head, a sheepish look crossed his features. "I'm sorry, did I overstep?"

"A little bit, yeah. I'm not into Kiba; I just happen to _like_ keeping the guy company. And with the holidays coming.. people like wood. My dad has a ton of orders to fill, and I gotta be right there helping." The water heated in the kettle voicing Toboe's steamed anger by whistling with rage. Removing the rounded pot from the heat, he pours the scalding liquid into each mug.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he stirs the powder into the water. Right, marshmallows! Getting up from the table, he retrieved the bag of extra large marshmallows and brought them over to the table.

"Want some?" Slinging the bag across the table to his friend, he takes a sip scorching his tongue a bit where the abundance of the puffy white addition didn't cool it off.

"Because if you are attracted to him.."

"Ugh!" Groaned the teen dropping his forehead to the table.

"I just wanna say, I won't say anything. It's, uh, it's fine."

Casting his friend a belligerent look, he chooses silence through a sip. Looking out the window, he cocks his head. It amazed him that the weather can be cold enough to see breath but not snow. How does that make sense?

"What are you doing for winter break this year?" Asked the guest.

"I would like to go somewhere warm and spend the day at the beach." He closed his eyes upon the impact of a bouncy piece of sugary treat lobbed at his face. "And you wonder why I like the girls better,"

"It's cause you're gay," remarked Gehl with a grin that showed off his missing tooth. "But, you should hear what they say when you leave the room." He laughed and dodged a projectile.

"Liar."

Yeah. Maybe it is too early for a snowy wishful thinking. But, he's too excited to get out on that long slant a yard past the playground and have a ball snowboarding. It's not the longest trip down, but it's fast and fun.

'I wonder if Kiba can snowboard?' He smiled to himself.

Daydreaming about the, now, twenty year old. He's glowing, red-faced from the cold, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling as he looks at him with that gentle smile. And he would compliment his boarding abilities, asking that he teach him how; then he won't be stuck sledding like the rugrats.

_'Come on snow, help a guy out.'_

November 26th. He got his wish. The clouds opened up and gave them snow on Thanksgiving. It was too soon to go down the hill on it, but it wasn't too early for flicking pinches of the freezing stuff at each other while they busied themselves going in and out of the shop taking in deliveries.

Kiba had to go to work later in the afternoon, so he agreed to helping them until then. Thankfully it didn't take long to fill up the small workshop and he could take off and study. They may have the weekend coming up but he's got tests to take afterwards. And he's not as lax as Toboe when it comes to his studies- that is why he's staying with the Kuruk's after all. School. ..He's just added a nice perk to the cheap rent fees; exploring the body of the landlord's son.

Looking out the window, Kiba smiled watching Toboe's head lift and dip out of view from what he can see of him from his window. He said he was going to work in the den where it's warmer, but he did want to have the staining things set up for later. He worked diligently for an hour and a half, but he kept finding himself distracted by the delicious smells of dinner being prepared, and the Kuruk family chatting with each other about who made what the worst so they could have a decent enough dinner from the best selection of the worst. He called his parents telling them all about it, showing pictures he wandered about and took of the home and the food in its undone, but prepped state.

He's never had Thanksgiving before; they don't celebrate the holiday in Finland. However, if he could compare it to anything, it'd be Independence Day which is celebrated on the 6th of December- which he will be spending at home with his family.

"Kibaaaa!" Toboe called up the stairs. "Come open and chop cranberries!"

"What?" He wondered to himself. Why do they need cranberries open and cut? Standing from the seat at the computer, he said goodbye to his parents then wandered down into the kitchen.

"Here."

Kiba opened his hand to what's being given to him. A white can with a picture of cranberries on it is deposited into his hand.

The now owner of the can of food furrows his brows at it. "Oh. You can't make them fresh?"

Toboe scoffed. "Do you know how?"

"No."

"Than shut up." He swats him on the back of the head. "Can opener's over there." He points to the cutting board.

Walking to the counter, he grabs the opener removing the lid of the can with it. He wondered if the store was out of the new cans that have a tab like a can of soda? It's the only reason he can think of that he's doing this the old-fashioned way. Tipping the open can over the cutting board, he gives it a good shaking until the distilled fruit slides free into a small puddle of itself. Yuck.

Slicing it into even-enough wheels, Kiba then transferred two cans worth into a bowl then set it into the fridge. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Unless you want to," He took it upon himself to hand Kiba an orange. "To keep your sanity,"

Smiling, he says. "I'll just make a sandwich."

"You can eat?" The Kuruk's ask in sync.

"Yes. Can't you?"

"Saving room for dinner." Toboe replied.

Kiba's not sure he understands Thanksgiving, or maybe it's just the Kuruk's version of it. How can they not eat a proper meal? Were they seriously noshing on fruit all day? Making his lunch in the dining room, where there's space, he takes it upstairs and remains in his room the rest of the afternoon until dinner.

It was a credible meal, nothing tasted like home, but it was made with care enough that it taste better than the usual quick meal. They chatted about nothing in particular, and Kiba showed them some of his photos from home that are on his tablet. Dessert was a pumpkin pie and chocolate whipped cream, then they retired to pass out.

At least Iyek did; Toboe found his way into Kiba's room and finished off the holiday with a little something extra down on the quiet floor.

December 17th.

They went from shoveling the driveway to a six man snowball fight, after Hige let the balls of war fly on their clean up. They hid around the side of the home and gathered arsenal for the return. The plan was simple; see Hige and take him out. Tsume would get his blow to the pretty-boy face as well.

Hampaat has never been a part of a travelling snowball fight; one minute they were at the Kuruk's the next they were located somewhere between the park and the last home the bombed with misses to each other. By the end of it, the victory undetermined war ended with everyone seeking warmth in the local movie theater where they saw the latest action film before parting for their homes. Toboe's friends, who'd helped the ambushed pair, stuck around with Toboe, making Kiba somewhat uncomfortable, as he had personal plans with the teen. But, whatever, they live together; he can always see him later.

...

It was horribly cold. Even with the heater going. But, it was kind of a fantasy to fool around in the snow- it may not be in the actual snow, but they are as near to outdoors as they could get, laying bare on the hardwood floor of the shed. Just as they had in the fall, amongst the leaves all rustled and crackling. Their trembling lips are joined in a kiss, their nude bodies shiver- though not with pleasure.

Toboe was the first to break the passionate spell by snickering. He then shook his head, he just can't do it. "It's not working for me," he laughed when Kiba began laughing into his shoulder.

"Me neither,"

"This always looks so much more, I don't know, erotic and romantic on TV. But, it's really too cold."

They lay there holding each other for warmth. Gradually they part; getting dressed, getting ready to head back inside where there's _actual_ warmth. Kiba felt his eyes wandering towards the teen, watching him dress.

"I think it's not working for us because we're missing the key factor of it."

Toboe wondered what that could be, but the answer came quick; raising his brows, he felt his face turning a deeper red than the cold is making it. "I think what we're doing now is pretty affective. Are you even prepared for something like that? Y'know, condoms and lubricant?"

"No. I could buy them."

"Do you know my size down there?"

Kiba shook his head as if he heard wrong. "Why would I need to know that?"

Toboe shrugged. "I just figure 'cause I have a lot less independence as you, so there's less consequential concern."

Taken aback by the strength of clarity in that answer. How often has Toboe thought about it, that he's come to the decision that he should be on top or on the bottom while he, Kiba, rides his lap. He's older with more experience, _he_ should be the one going in. It's practically an unspoken rule. With his hand raised to calm the teen who's not worked up, Kiba tries to dissuade his sudden decision. "Believe me, I know what I'm doing. You're not gonna walk funny, or have some... I don't know, whatever else concern it is that you have. I should be on top."

They have a momentary stare down; even in the moon-colored pale blue, they can see the intensity of their stand.

"Are you scared? Never been penatrated before?" Toboe inquired.

"I've been on both ends. So, I think it's better that I'm on top." He adds. "Really, it won't hurt."

"I just don't want my father to find out. He will kick you out of the house."

Kiba blinked. "Unless you're discretely telling me that I should be concerned for you, there is no way your father will ever find out without one of us telling him."

Scratching his chin, he sighs his resignation. "Fine. I'll trust you... But, don't get so carried away that I'm walking funny or... I don't know, I can't use the bathroom or something."

Grimaced, Kiba mutters. "As descriptive as that is, you won't be hindered by my wild abandon." He chuckled.

"Hmph. Don't laugh; I've never done it before, you might get carried away."

"Sure." Reaching out his hand, he pulls Toboe to his feet when the offer is taken. Let the kid flatter himself that he's such a great bottom, that Kiba will lose all sense and just plow him in half. "The next free day we have alone."

It was a deal made by the shaking of their hands. Back inside the house, Toboe lay snug in his bed, eyes wide open and unable to sleep, he lies there thinking to the future. He's gonna have sex!

X x X

Commentary: So short! But that's what stories like this are like, just a fun little series of events. There is only two chapters left. Thank you for reading!


	8. Love me like you do

Kiba stands before the personal health shelf section at the convenience store. Never in his life has this been so hard- of course, never in his life has he actually cared about taking care of the person he's going to engage in sexual relations with. With Darcia he was in and didn't care how, as long as it was slick, tight, and got the job done. He never realized it, just how little one can care about someone until the right one comes along. So he's younger, in a couple of years Toboe'll just be seen as younger, rather than _younger_.

_'This one heats… this one is ribbed… hmm?'_ Which would Toboe like? _'Definitely the heat creating lube, if we're gonna be out in the cold it might staunch it a bit.'_ He hoped so.

He's never had sex with lady-parts before. And it gets that cold in Boston- who knew! Of course, not many people find themselves outdoors on winter nights, in the nude, due to planning the fulfilment of a mere curiosity. If anyone knew he was having sex with a fifteen nearing sixteen year old, he supposed he'd be embarrassed to be in this aisle. But, since the situation is discrete, he's nonchalant about it- even when another patron came over, snatched what they needed rather quickly and went off to pay for it.

_'Maybe… I should..?'_ He looked over the condoms that were roughly Toboe's size.

He's had him in his mouth enough to know his measurements quite well. But, if he gets them.. if he picks up and purchases a box for Toboe.. his fate that they be used it sealed. He sighed with enough force to fog a box close to his mouth's level on the shelf.

_'I wonder if Hige's home? No. Maybe not Hige, he'd probably make fun of me. Tsume won't, he'll voice his disgust, but he at least won't tease me about it.'_ Figuring that the brash albino haired male was his best bet, he pulled the box from the shelf and walked it over to the counter for checkout.

The clerk whistled. He's never seen anyone purchase condoms so openly without bombing the box with things they don't actually want like snacks, magazines, or mumbled words that they're for someone else. This guy just plopped the boxes and lube down with a mighty "Here. Now ring 'em up" about his presence. He liked that. Although, he did kinda wonder why two boxes of different sizes? But, then that's really none of his business, now is it?

Kiba removed the bagged items, then walked out. He checked the time on his phone then called Tsume. "Tsume, are you at home?"

"Yeah. Why? You wanna go somewhere?"

"No. Stay there. I wanna talk to you about something."

"And you can't do it over the phone?" He remarked with a laugh in the back of his words.

With a scoff, Kiba replied. "I'm on the streets, this is private."

Tsume agreed he'd stick around at home; that he should just come in and the door will be left unlocked for him.

…..

"Okay. What's so important you couldn't say it over the phone?" Tsume asks when he and Kiba are squirreled away in his bedroom.

It's so plain in decoration, Kiba noted when he was brought in. He's been over to the guy's house before, but never into his bedroom. The walls are a pale blue, there are 2 posters of Red Moon and a photo of Tsume and a large grey dog on the bedside table. A simple full bed with a horizontal slatted headboard. Carpeting. It's a simple bedroom.

"How much is the rent here?" he asked, distracted for one and stalling for two.

"Enough. Now spill it." He crosses his arms.

_'Maybe I should have asked Hige?'_ Sucking in some oxygen he then spills his guts in a breath. "What's it like on the bottom- I mean with sex. You've been on the bottom before, _right_?"

Tsume cocked a thin brow. That was not a question he had been expecting. "Sure. A few times.. Who are you having sex with?" He's never seen Kiba with anyone.

This is a real treat he's getting here. He didn't realize that the foreigner could be so tight lipped. It's impressive. All the times he's hung out with him and Hige, he's never once thought about doubling with them… unless…? No. There's no way he's screwing around with that runt? That'd be ridiculous _and_ illegal. Toboe may be of consenting age, but in truth authorities, and parents, don't give a shit.

"Well, does it hurt? Do I have to do anything specific? Move a certain way?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Manipulate anywhere, should I stay clenched once he's inside?" Kiba paused to breathe from the rapid fire questions taking his breath away.

"First, no. You don't just take it. What the hell would you clench for?"

"I don't know. I figure there has to be more to it than lying there."

When he has sex with Darcia, the guy always seemed like an endless expansion of tight-hole clenching. Or maybe he wasn't clenching and the guy's just a literal tight-ass. It's kinda funny when he thought about it. Because that's the sort of personality the guy always expressed. Generous, tight-ass.

"Why don't you be on top?" Tsume suggests. "If you're all that nervous."

"I was just thinking about the next time, if not the first time." Kiba was very casually about saying this.

"Come here; turn around."

Kiba looked confused by the request but does as he's asked. "What the fu- hey!" He called out when he's hugged from behind, Tsume's hands clamped firmly on his hips, and his thin weight pressed against him shoving him into the wall. He can feel… everything through the guys tight jeans. "What are you doing?"

"Letting you know whether or not you're ready to be on the bottom, because this is what it's gonna feel like; someone pressed against your back, their cock aiming for a hole in one. Are you gonna be able to change your mind with this person? Can you say no?"

Shoving Tsume off by elbowing him in the stomach, he glares at him. "Don't be stupid. No one's forcing me, I _want_ to.. I'm just afraid it's gonna hurt."

"It'll be irritating- for a little. Imagine… imagine a piece of wood with a hole in it. You're gonna sand the hole from the rough splinters inside of it; at first it's a struggle and it feels weird, but then it's smooth and easy and you almost want to rub it."

Kiba snickered. "You sound like Toboe's dad." The man really loves woodworking, he often speaks of it during dinner. Carving pieces of furniture from nothing.

"Speaking of _Toboe.._ it's not the runt we're talking about here?"

"No." He lied easily.

"Good. That's bad news if his old man catches you." He snorts. "He'll probably club you with the leg of a chair, stuff you into some drawer then have your ass sent back to wherever it is you come from, the long uninsured route."

"Is he homophobic?" Iyek didn't strike him as the type. He didn't kick him out when he found out. He didn't give him any talks about corrupting his precious male child.

"How would I know? I only know the son, and that's enough. But, I know what father's are like- why do you think I have this swell apartment?" He spread his arms out. "My old man threw me out on my ass the minute he figured my situation."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hated my father." He smiled. "So, now that that's straightened out, if you're gonna be on the bottom make sure the idiot on top isn't just plowing you. Believe it or not, just having someone ram their dick in your ass isn't as pleasurable as it looks on television. Angels and positions, if you're on your back… leave one leg down and the other around their waist."

"Is that any good?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Leaning in, tone lowered he adds. "Personally I like to lay on my side and put my leg over Hige's shoulder."

Kiba smiled. "Go on."

"Go on." Toboe says to Hige.

He was worried. About being on the bottom, and wondering a lot about getting on top. Kiba might let him. He might. He's good at a grind, he's even had a few lap bouncing moments during their make out sessions. But breaking and entering... he hasn't even tried it with fingers, as Kiba has. He was in his room using his index and middle to be a pseudo penis while with his other hand shaped in an O he used as an anus. Simple enough, in, out, and repeat. But, it felt clunky. He needs advice. He needs someone _experienced_. And so, he came to Hige's dorm room. If anyone has experience, it's him.

"Oh for sure, the first time you screw around, and you're on top, your thighs are killing you afterwards."

_'I should have asked Tsume...'_ Thinks the younger teen.

"And if you're on the bottom, you have to get used to supporting another person's weight." Waving him over, he points to the bed. "Lay down; I'll show you."

Toboe's brow rose with wonder. He's not sure if Hige is nuts or a pervert who wanted to mess with him without consequence of being turned down.

"Don't flatter yourself, kid." Says the presumed pervert. "I just wanna show you the weight difference," he smirked. "Unless this other guy is smaller than you are?"

Blushing, he snaps. "No! He's _average,_ if you knock about ten pounds off of you."

Disgruntled, Hige tisks. "Hey, don't be rude. I could throw you to the wolves on this. And what are you doing getting sex advice? Isn't it hardwired into today's youth?"

"Not all of us live by what's in our pants."

Hige snorts. "See how long you lived that lie." Arms crossed and a knowing smirk on his face, he asks. "Who's the unfortunate bastard you're gonna put the moves on? Huh?" Tousling the teen's hair, he laughed. "It's not that buck-toothed red head you're always hanging around with? Even _you_ can do better than him."

"No, no, no, leave Gehl out of this." He lies back on the bed. It was so awkward when Hige lied down over top of him. "Don't get so cozy, or I'll knee you in the groin."

"Ditto, Bozo."

"So, you mean when you're having sex-sex a person gets heavier?"

Getting up from the awkward position for the both of them Hige nods. "Pretty much." Using his fingers as a space margin, he adds. "Just that small connection has you mashed together, you're gonna get pummeled."

"Maybe I'll just be on top, sitting down."

"That could work." He shrugged his hand. "Either way, be prepared for that sting."

"How much of a sting?" Sitting up, he holds his chin to appear sophisticated rather than fifteen.

"Hmm..." Hige paces dramatically. "Imagine when you take a bath or shower and get soup I your eye. Crank it to seven but in your ass."

"Gee... Will it stop?"

Hige gave an exasperated sound. "Duh! Otherwise there'd be constant brawls for who's on top."

Toboe took that all in. "Thanks. This was insightful."

"What are older guys for?"

Toboe intoned his eyeroll verbally, then headed for the door. "See you around, Hige."

"Mhm. Hey wait!"

"Hmm?"

"This person you're inflicting yourself on, it's not Kiba is it?"

Toboe laughed. "Hilarious. Don't be stupid." He waved him off.

"Good. 'Cause, you might think you're old, but he's older. He can get into a lot of trouble." Hige forewarned. KIba's a good guy; don't wanna see him hurt over some dopey schoolboy crush."

Toboe blinked, then replied. "Then it's good that it's not Kiba, huh?" Waving, he again says. "Bye,"

"Bye."

Exiting the home, he gave a relieved 'Phew'. Heading for home, he now has to decide how to get his live-in guest on the bottom.

...

_'Bottom or top?'_ Kiba thinks during his slow walk home.

_'Top of bottom?'_ Mused the teen, scratching a hand through his rust colored locks as if the solution to his troubles could be unearthed from hiding out up there.

On opposite sides of the street, the two come into contact with each other, but neither sees the other as they continue to their destination. It isn't until they reach the main street directly through the neighborhood that the thoughtful pair finally notices their trailing counterpart.

Kiba smiled in that faint way that could, frankly, cause Toboe to faint. It's so personal that it feels always like it's just for him. Top secret. For his eyes only. That's why it's never a big huge grin, kind of like the one he's currently sporting from having run into Kiba when he hasn't seen him since breakfast this morning. Once they go to school it's as if they're in two different worlds. Where Kiba went after classes was obviously to work; Toboe worked as well for an hour and a half then he fled for some brief downhill racing against whatever park-goers were interested in racing with him. But he was so distracted by the upcoming event with Kiba, he could barely steer his sled. So he went off to Hige's for advice.

Kiba was no better, he was completely distracted at work, yet again. If someone said they wanted a cup of coffee, only the coffee part might have come in thro ugh the fog and Kiba would hand them a coffee cream donut. He'd either be politely corrected or chewed out. It depended on the customer. And the second the boss released him early do to blizzard warning closing, he took off for Tsume's apartment.

"Hey," the teen heard himself say.

""Hi. Where were you just now?" he though Toboe would still have been in the shop working.

"Park. And you?"

So much for his cover by saying he was at the park. "Waterfront, with Hige."

Toboe's brows shot up with wonder as to why Kiba had just lied. Not missing a single movement the teen made, however slight, he quickly corrected himself. That little gesture must mean that Toboe saw Hige at the park while he was there.

"At least, it was supposed to be Hige, but he didn't wanna come, so I invited Tsume." Stepping into the house he gave a mental. 'Phew. Nice save, Hampaat.'

Unseen by the live-in guest, Toboe made an 'as if' expression with his face. "Cocoa?"

"Tea, thanks."

Walking into the kitchen, he grabs the kettle and then fills it with water. "What's in the bag?"

"Vitamins."

"Is that important?" he sincerely wonders this; to him vitamins are for older guys, like his dad. His dad has a lot of vitamins, although mostly he's satisfied with his One A Days.

"It helps. A pizza and potato chip diet isn't the best way to keep your energy up in the winter."

Yeah. Winter sluggish sucks.

Toboe decided on tea as well, taking two scoops of chamomile from the tin, he stirs the contents into one cup then the other. Bringing them over to the table, he set Kiba's down in front of him, then takes a seat in the empty chair beside his. Realizing it's nowhere near 4 o'clock, the teen inquires. "Did you skip work today?"

"Blizzard warning; the manager didn't wanna be stuck if it's true."

"Oh. Since you're free, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Getting up from the table, he relocates them to his bedroom.

'Call Me By Your Name'. A teenage boy in love with an older man, that's staying with their family over the summer. Hmm. KIba couldn't help thinking the selection was a little pointed. Although, Kiba was glad the age gap isn't 17 to 24 between them. But, each glance he steals at Toboe, he wonders about his attraction. It's certainly not because he's younger, but, simply because he likes him; age would just fly out the window of his ability to care. Knowing Toboe, he'd keep on seducing him if he had resisted. Truthfully, he can't even remember how this all began. Being with Toboe just started to feel _natural._ He went from morbid physical desire to wanting his companionship.

The message of the movie went right over Toboe's head. But he likes the music, and the implications, the innuendo. Elio is naive but sure, and Oliver is stimulating without being overly indulgent to the plot. It's tender. He can certainly relate. He's certainly going between both star's emotions. The push and pull of how much to give and receive in this thing with Kiba. It's heady sometimes. A headspin. He glanced at said reason for the emotional turbulence and smiled. He wondered if Kiba understood any of it? He knows he doesn't get the part with the peach. Is the kid a freak? He can tell him one thing, Oliver would probably not be into it.

_'Yuck! Was he? Is he really gonna eat it?'_ He grimaced, but somehow his heart gave a tug.

Kiba reached out about to move Toboe's hair from his cheek, after it draped the area when he leaned forward to self-zoom on the kiss between the pair.

"Hey kids,"

Iyek's voice came before his physical self, so Kiba was able to extract his hand without causing alarm or attention. Toboe looks up from the screen; it's slanted so his father can't see it. It's paused on nothing bawdy or telling either way, but the title will have flashed for the man's glancing.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I have a date for breakfast,"

Toboe furrowed his brows, his mouth quirks impishly when asking. "Why're you telling us now?"

"Breakfast dates, who can get up for it, I mean.. you wake up and then you travel to that person then the location. Better to just stay together overnight, save the gas money."

"Why not just meet each other there?" Toboe asked; he knows the answer but he likes to mess with his father.

Iyek laughed dryly. "Just for that, I'm gonna embarrass you and ask that Kiba babysit you. I'll pay you 45 bucks, and if he stays in... an extra five is coming your way."

Baffled, Toboe asked. "Am I grounded?"

"Not at all. I'm just being funny," To Kiba he mouthed to keep him at home. "Night you guys,"

They both replied a farewell of their choosing. When the door shut, and Iyek Kuruk dressed, cologne coated, then brushed his teeth, he called a goodbye one last time before heading out.

Toboe took that opportunity to rest his head on Kiba's shoulder. "Do you think it's harder for a gay guy to play straight or a straight guy to play gay?"

Kiba thought about it. "If it were me.. harder to play straight."

"Really? Why?" Toboe was sure it would be harder playing gay.

Everyone trusses it up as taboo so much, it'd probably make his skin crawl every scene. He's even seen behind the scenes moments in movie where they kiss and it's so beautiful in the film, then the actors ruin it by wiping off their mouths. Rude. Gay guys don't do that. They're more polite.

"I'm not sure why, I just think it would be harder." Replied Kiba.

"I think I'd like this better as a book."

Kiba looked down at Toboe and nods. "Maybe we should read it, together. When I go home... it'll give us a reason to keep in touch. We can call and email each other about it. One chapter a day."

"That's a lot of us time, are you sure you're ready for more than a physical thing?" Sitting up, he looks Kiba in the eyes then leans into him, kissing him.

Kissing him back, he slides his hand down the back of the teen's jeans, cupping him around the cheek. The paused screen fades to black while exploring tongues slide silent messages to each other commanding only one word, that has many sensations and variations... More. Give me more. Want me more. Take me more.

"Toboe, I have something to tell you,"

Toboe nods. "I know; my dad's gone and we agreed the first chance we get.." The steamy kiss was broken already for a breath, a good opportunity to come back down from the heat of the hot air balloon floating them on passion and lust, so they can relocate to their winter wonderland to try it like the movies and TV shows.

"I'll turn on the heating lamps;" informed the eager teen. At least he seems eager to Kiba, because inside Toboe is a wreck with nerves. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's go."

The winter wind bit at the sneaking, snickering pair, as they crossed through the short distance to the shop. Two lamps were set on incredibly low, as the point of this is to see if the fantasy can become reality just by penetration. But, sensibly, they can't very well allow themselves to freeze to death for the sake of discovery. The kiss they shared in the bedroom resumed, except now Kiba is doing the greater amount of leaning into Toboe. He can already feel himself warming up, not because of their lip-lock, as fiery as it us, but because of what they're planning on doing at some point during this. Was it just Toboe's heart about to explode or should he hope that Kiba is experiencing the same thing so they can maybe take it a little more slowly? Is he really so sure he can't do him a solid and be on the bottom. He said he's been there before, throw a guy a bone!

He whimpered then gave a low hiss when Kiba's hand palmed his need, swirling it and kneading it around and around. Toboe's nerves were silenced by his want for something more physical, and he moved his hips up into the touch. He can hear Hige telling him that the weight of the guy on top will climb once they're connected. What if it does hurt, made worse by the weight pinning it inside of him? Will Kiba stop?

Kiba began to unbutton the teen's jeans but he went no farther than the unbuttoning. "I can't do it. Not here- not like this."

"What do you mean? I thought that we were.." He's quieted by a quick smooch, his cheek held tenderly while he listened to Kiba.

"I don't want our first time to be in some shed, and freezing on a cold wood floor." Backing away, he stands above him, his hand held out. "Come on, we should go inside."

Toboe wasn't about to argue. He was sure he'd give himself to Kiba, but looking back on it... he was sure he wouldn't want to remember that it was on a dingy, sawdust covered floor amongst broken and repaired furniture pieces. He hummed a pleased intone when Kiba embraced him and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, Kiba pressed his forehead to his for just the briefest second then he pulled away. He'll tell him when they're upstairs. The heat lamps are turned off and the shed locked up once they've exited. They returned into the house with a lot more sobriety than they'd left it. The moment is becoming all too real for them as they head up the stairs to Kiba's bedroom.

"Kiba.. I really think it would be better if I was on top, just the for the first time... I just.. Don't wanna.." he trailed off.

Sitting on the bed, pulling Toboe to sit down beside him; Kiba kisses him and touching his soft face, he whispers into his ear then leans away to gauge his reaction.

"Huh?" He had to ask because Kiba rushed the words together, he didn't understand him. "You fried your wheat Chex?"

"...No. I said I lied about having had sex- on the bottom... I've never done it, and the thought of it kinda freaked me out." Seeing Toboe blink from a stupor as the words sank in, he continues. "I wanted you to relax about it. Ya know? If I said I'd done it and came off looking fine with it, you'd be comfortable about it. I was gonna take it easy on you, obviously, but..." He quieted for a moment, then asked. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Brushing his fingers through Toboe's thick soft hair, he says softly. "Because I lied, because I tried to trick you into doing something I'm not sure I could."

"I lied to you."

"Yeah, but, I kinda knew you were lying about your age- why do you think I asked your dad?"

"You have trust issues," he declared, smiling when Kiba laughed.

"I wanted to seem cool, like I'm a man of the world, when really... I can be shy and sensitive about these sorts of things."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

Kiba shrugged. "I know how you look at me, you think I'm cool. If I told you about being afraid you'd think I was a loser."

Toboe's eyes widen as he takes that bit of information in. "What does it matter what I think?"

"Because I like you. And I want you to like me, to see only my good sides. And if you think I'm cool, then I wanna present that image to you." Giving an example, he asks. "Why'd you lie about your age?"

Toboe felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. "I wanted you to think I'm cool, too. Guys your age, they think guys my age are stupid tagalongs- like Tsume, when I used to follow him around."

"We're not all like Tsume."

"Thank god, he's such an ass sometimes."

They sit in a moment of thoughtful silence, broken by Toboe.

"So, what do we do now?"

It was obvious that the both of them were pretty worried about this whole thing. So... What to do?

...

The solution was struck, and after the decision was squared away, they stripped down and climbed into bed together. Engaged in a kiss, their one hand exploring while the other, slathered in lubricant with two fingers covered by a condom, they found the entrance of their partner's body and tucked the preparation inside.

_'So this is what it's gonna feel like,'_ Thinks the teen as his fingers experienced what his length will.

The enclosure, the heat. It was incredible. The anticipation was great enough that neither of them even had to touch the hardening flesh between them, the swell was increasing as they kissed, and rubbed into each other while preparing. Kiba moaned when Toboe's fingers found the way deepest area to nestle inside of him and wriggling around, he raised his leg up and rests it around his hip; the position picked up Toboe's pace and his fingers poked and slipped and slid in and out and around; Kiba couldn't even concentrate on making out because was taken by the blind-side of pleasure. He doesn't, however, cease his own manipulating within Toboe. The pair continue working towards the end, but they don't reach it, they were merely biding their time until Kiba was ready. And finally, he took hold of Toboe's hand removing him from within his body.

"Are you sure you don't need a little longer?" Asked the teen. He'd give him all the time he needed, since he was offered the same.

Kiba nodded, kissing him one last time before resting against him. Rolling Toboe onto his back from his side he climbed on top of him, all the way on top of him. His length slid up inside of him, filling him deliciously. How can it feel this good, there was a pause of a slightly dryer area that Toboe's fingers couldn't reach compared to his manhood, but once the lube warmed and did it's thing he nestled himself around the teen perfectly. His hips moved leisurely, they rose and fell at a pace that could get him used to this unusual new feeling.

"How is it?" Toboe asked in a breathless pause. It feels really, _really,_ good. But, he won't move. He won't rush the thrust, the deciding factor of pace is set for whenever Kiba is ready. But, god, how he hoped he'd hurry! He whimpered from the pressure giving him the most agonizingly languid handjob.

Kiba smiled faintly. "It's good. Are you good?"

Good? He's dying! But he nods, his face pinched from strain to do anything other than squeeze out his pleasure into Kiba's hips where he's latched onto him. And then, finally, Kiba found his comfort and he moved with vigor. Toboe's back arched from the bed, his toes scrunched and flexed, now and then he'd buck his hips to meet with Kiba's bob. Their moans unite in their own sexual battle as they pressed their lips together, broke them apart, breathed in time and made sounds not accomplishable outside of such a setting. Toboe's hands move from Kiba's hips, the unimaginable goodness left him without his bearings as he caressed and smoothed his hands along the live-in's arms.

"Kiba, I.." he couldn't finish, nor figure out, what it was he was trying to say. His hands figured what he was getting at and latched onto Hampaat's member that tapped at his torso as moved. He stroked it swiftly and strong until Kiba froze in his climax.

It send Toboe over the end as well, he could feel himself exiting through his sex and into the condom all over himself. It was the most sensual thing he's ever felt when that sort of heat melded with Kiba's inner fire. Toboe felt himself about to sob, it felt that good. His body was that spent. Kiba uncovered him down there; his hand pulled generously at the base to harden the teen once more. Toboe, was already stroking Kiba to do the same.

As agreed, it was now his turn to experience both ends. It was only fair. It was only right, between them. Its been give and take since this started. Why stop now when they've got the built up stamina? Toboe wanted to be on his stomach, Hige had called after his flee that it was best that way. He wanted to know why. Maybe he can even change positions half way through? You never know.

The older young man kissed Toboe's collarbone, neck, then lips, whispering into them in ask if he's ready. When the teen nodded, he rolled him over the rest just about over his back lining himself up. But, he teased him first, touching along his bowed torso, down along his thigh then back up again to pinch the protruded nipple there. His lips begged joy from the flesh along Toboe's shoulder width.

He would have teased him a bit more had Toboe not rubbed his rear end all over his crotch, pleading that he give it to him, that he allows him to know too, what it's like to be taken from the inside. But, he wasn't ready for the difference between fingers and a _finger. _He clenched, panic set in that he would be split by Kiba. He'd hate to see what would happen to Kiba if his father came home and found him dead from sex, or worse, injured and in the hospital recovering from it.

"It's okay." Kiba kissed the back of his neck, and nibbled on the rim of his ear. He moved slower, and he shoved deeper. Toboe's body flexed around him, and he was blinded by temptation to just shove on in, to feel that all over him rather than just up a good three inches. "Just move your hips back when you're ready."

"Okay."

Again, agony, as Toboe's body flexed around him, trying to keep a good pace from the lubed up piece of flesh making it's way slowly into his body. He forced himself to relax, thinking about Kiba and his handsome sweet smile, the kindness inside of him... Yeah, he's ready. In just the slightest parting he felt himself relax and Kiba dropped into him at the hilt.

"Pl..Please move," he asked of him, his voice hovered above the pillow so he's clearly heard.

He need only ask.

Kiba rocked into the teen with concentrated lust. He wanted to keep it even until Toboe wanted faster, but he's seeing stars! Toboe's body is so gripping. He felt like his manhood was getting a bear hug from a vice grip, but he's moving in so smoothly, so there's so painful resistance. And with the way Toboe is groaning and whimpering into the pillow; his hips shoving back. He can tell there's only pleasure there now. So he popped his hips, the slap of skin on skin as he met with the back of Toboe's thighs was hypnotising. The bed made it's own creaking sounds to mimic the flesh as it popped into the wall.

Toboe reached around behind him, grabbing Kiba's arm to wrap around his torso and he sat up in a back hug. He shuddered when Kiba held him, when their movement paused and they just kiss. When their lips part; Toboe removed himself from Kiba in the other way as well, turning himself around to face him. It was so much easier to accept the generous amount going into his body the second time around as he climbed onto his lips and leaned back, asking that Kiba lie on him.

The bed springs were at full volume as they rode into the final climax between them. Good. Solid. If 'Morish' has a grandparent that would have been it. And when they came, they lay spent together, panting. Kissing lazily. Whispering dumbly as no real words were formed until quaint laughter was their only activity before bed.

They felt good and tired; and good all over.

x x x

Commentary: Thank you for reading!


	9. Love me, Love me

Toboe cracked his eyes open, sunlight doesn't greet him, just a deep blue. His left brow wrinkled in wonder of what time it was, and seeking the dayglow numbers of the digital clock, he sees it's 4 am. He closed his eyes, not from tired, he closed his eyes to heighten his sense of smell as he took in the rich scent of Kiba Hampaat that's clinging to the air, along with another scent he can assume is himself. It's so much different once he's been on the other side, more musk involved.

Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed the back of Kiba's head, nuzzling his nose into the soft dark hair that was once beneath his lips. "Kiba," he whispered.

Kiba hummed a response, he seems thoroughly drowsy.

"Kiba? Are you awake?" He asked in a voice a little louder. Not wanting to break the sweet spell lapping against them in the twilight, he continued trying for what he wanted. "Kiba, I'm _up..._ and I thought that if you're up too, you'd like to join me."

Kiba smiled. Rolling over so he's now facing the teen, he cups his cheek, looking at him in the dim light of dawn. "If I'm up? Aren't we suddenly a pro at discretely talking dirty."

Toboe shrugged his shoulder, as if to casually say, "You know how it is".

Their lips meet for a sumptuous kiss of nibble and tongue. Toboe moaned softly when Kiba's hand slid between them latching onto his sex giving it swift, short tugs at the base. Was he suggesting that Toboe be on top again? Toboe smiled within the make out, helping his already hardening member reach its full flex by squeezing his own sack; his leg came up to rest on Kiba's hip, the tingles heightened from the position. The teen can feel Kiba's excitement getting enticed by the brushing of their hands giving it teasing foreplay as it was touched but ignored.

"I'm ready," Toboe knew.

He removed the condom from before, neither of them had taken it off, much too tired. But using one twice was nauseous making; dropping it to the floor, Toboe hissed when Kiba's hand slid languidly up his now bare flesh; the heat of it restoring moisture to the stick semen that had been trapped inside. He reached blindly for the box to grab another, but Kiba took him by the wrist.

Giving him a sweet kiss, he whispered against his lips. "It's ok, I trust you."

"Are you sure?"

He was answered with verbal silence, but a physical assurance as Kiba dipped down to meet with Toboe's crotch where he took his length into his mouth, sucking hungrily to add to the slickness. He's not even sure where the bottle of lube is, but he's positive this will be enough. Toboe moaned; his hands held the back of Kiba's head guiding him along in his up and down, he held his release, saving it for when he'd really like to come. But, Kiba's mouth is so good.. so hot... He pushed him away. Sitting up.

"You have to try it like this," He says to the older young man. His hand gave his shoulder a push rolling him so that he's on his back. He wants to watch him enjoy it. He wants to see what he's making him feel.

Kiba wet his lips; wrapping his legs around the teen's hips, he held him by the shoulders, his fingernails digging- not too deep- into the soft flesh there. Toboe positioned himself at the entrance. When he slid in it was fire. Kiba's body was like a professional pole dancer slipping over the bar. And there was no wait... wait.. just wait. Kiba wanted that movement. He _craved_ it.

"Fuck me." He demanded into the blue.

Toboe pulled his hips back, and with the grace of a puppy pouncing in play he rammed himself in and out of Kiba's body. The pair's verbal appreciation met between them with each slap of their meeting connection. Closer.. Deeper... Their cries brought verbal company to the silent empty spaces in the Kuruk home. Kiba remembered Tsume's words, about finding that deeper place. He hooked his left leg over Toboe's shoulder then he twisted his body to lie on his left side. Taking the guidance of Kiba's sudden shift in position, Toboe sandwiched the older young man's outstretching leg at the thigh between his knees and then he met daylight as his sex bounced and held in place against the blockade inside of Kiba's body, the sticky head tapping coating into the cul-de-sac that flooded with his seed with each glide in and out.

Such a move like this, Toboe realized he has much to learn from Kiba about the sexual realm. This heightened pleasure from just his lying on his side... How does one even come up with this stuff? He got the shivers down his spine when Kiba groaned close to his ear. The teen's hand cruised up the smooth thigh within his grasp, he kissed Kiba's knee and calf; his right hand grabbed a hold of Kiba's cock and kneaded and groped it underneath while it lay pressed into its owner's torso like a patient in an erotic massage parlor.

Kiba was practically in tears from the ministrations. How could Toboe be so cruel? It was leaving them both helpless as Kiba's pleasure tensing hole sucked off the teen with starvation. He wasn't long for this world as he shattered through the blinding light coming back down to earth inside the swaddle of Kiba's body. His warm essence poured out of him making a home inside of Kiba's personal space spilling a bit out. If it feels like this for him, what must it feel like to Kiba? Wonders the teen. Because Heaven needs to turn in its title to it.

He's nestled in an embrace with the older young man; their kisses seemed to have no end only a lingering start and stop. It seemed to be slowly sinking that this thing between then would eventually be at an end. Kiba will have finished his first year of college, and he will then go back home. To a foreign country... Toboe scoots away from Kiba, his big-eyed honey orange gaze drinking him in.

He hummed as a tingle vibrated his loins, Kiba's fingers are running sprints between the crack of his butt; the digits apply pressure each time they pass over the point of entry. Toboe's heart is beating so fast. Would Kiba? Could he..? He raised his knee to rest around Kiba's hip; he relished the fingers playing around in his anus, but he wanted something thicker, something with some drive.

He assisted Kiba inside, with the lubrication that coated his own length, the mingle of their essences was titillating to the thoughts and feels as they lay connected, not moving a thing but their mouths and tongues, just momentarily savoring the embrace. More, Kiba! That's what the sudden grip of his arm meant, and Kiba gave more. Over and over again, he drove him into mental shock with the difference of yesterday. The playful slapping of flesh before was just a sneak peek of the bomb going off now. Boom! Boom! The roll of Kiba's hips was almost abuse, but oh such a sweet reality to a once frightening fantasy.

His pleasure climbed as the bed cried out in their movement, no.. He, Toboe is crying out! He arched his back from the bed feeling something sharp just at his neck and shoulder. Kiba's bitten into him! He thought he would push him off, what was he a vampire? But, for some reason, it added to stimulate his cock which wept a hallelujah to this storm of sexual delight. Two could play at that game actually. So when Kiba removed his fangs, Toboe took the opportunity to take a bite out of him. Kiba grit his teeth as the teen went in deep. He's never done this before, never even gave a hickey, so he hopes he's doing it correctly. He doesn't wanna hurt him, he just wants to keep him.

His chest heaved when he let go, the thrust released him to the dizzying barrage of panting and groaning. You couldn't tell it's cold outside with the way the pair are sporting that fine sheen of sweat. Their movements were so robust that the blanket fell away to the floor exposing their moment for all the world to see. And as Kiba released into him, the bombs dying down to a flustered fall of shrapnel; Toboe's hips bobbed up and down over the hot liquid filling him. Heating him. Being with him. And his own spill washed over him again, there was just no way... Kiba had gone down on him, sucking his release after having given his own.

This was unreal! Toboe held his lover, no his love, closer than ever when their lips returned together. He then felt and heard the words whispered into his lips as their eyes met. The moment of those words were hotter than the sun, as they burned into his memory.

...

Toboe woke up first. It's thankfully nowhere near the afternoon, so he was able to shower and dress then get to work in the shop all before his father came home from his breakfast date; he would have eaten but he's actually quite full from the sausage he had earlier. A laugh caught in his throat and he let it out in a happy burst. He'd gone from having never had sex to having it twice in the same sitting. And it was amazing! He touched his inflammed shoulder. He can't believe Kiba bit him, what a strange thing to do. More so that he bit him back. It's likely to leave a scar; let it. It's as if it's a means of remembering Kiba, it made him feel like he was all his and nobody else's. He liked such a feeling.

_'I wonder if Kiba feels the same way about mine?'_ He was sure he did it right. Applied the same pressure to have it scar. Something like that.. He's sure no amount of miles can come between them. He'll see Kiba again, someday.

The pair spent the rest of the cold winter keeping each other warm, at any chance they got. A quickie in the shower, going long by adding an extra half an hour on those occasions when Iyek Kuruk was not at home for a good amount of time. It was a beautiful season and such a great time to be alive. Spring came through the city with such a relief from those contact free days. They could finally she'd those winter pounds of clothing and put on something a lot more casual.

It was really nice spending so much time with Kiba; an older person who actually likes him- and more. Those three little words whispered against his lips their morning together that December still resonate within him. He strongly recommended to his friends that they find someone, outside of family, to say to them that they love them. It is so mind blowing. It's better than winning the lottery, the ultimate payload from Christmas, dare he admit it that it's even better than sex? Physical is wonderful but to be loved along with it... you can't begin to come down from that high. He can really understand addiction now. Because he's addicted to Kiba Hampaat.

June 9th.

Kiba and Toboe are seated in the living room eating pretzels while playing 21; their mood is somber. Both of them know what today is. Kiba's last day as the Kuruk's houseguest. His last day of the first year of college. His last day being within arms length.

"So, what are your plans for after I leave today?" Kiba wondered. "Are you gonna blowout my inbox with emails."

Toboe smiled, giving his reply with his usual teenaged sass. "Because you're so popular. If anything, it's _you_ who's going to make _me_ change emails." Smiling; he played footsie under the table with him, his bare toes caressed the smooth skin about Kiba's ankle. "What d'ya think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna return to the sea. Hit the beach and just launch myself through the ocean."

"How far will you go?"

"Which direction is Finland again?"

Kiba laughed. He thought so; Toboe is going to really miss him. And he's gonna really miss Toboe in return. Never in his life has he felt so fulfilled. Everyday was something new and wonder, it's as if the seasons really came alive for him. From the hottest days of summer to the coldest snap of winter and that bugsome in between of spring and fall preying upon the people's woredrobe as they wondered if they were more hot than cold. Kiba didn't register that he's been feeling cold for sometime, but now he's got a warmth in him, that won't ever go away. He absently touched his shoulder where a bite mark healed enough to mark him. To claim him. It feels good.

"What about you?" Toboe asked in return.

"I'm gonna enroll in college back home, find a job. Maybe an apartment once I've saved up enough."

"Can I come and visit you?" The teen wonders.

"You'd better promise that you will."

Smiling, pleased, he nods. "I'll visit."

I'll visit you too, and you can email me."

"A hundred times a week, I know. You're so needy." He teased.

_'When it comes to you, I need it all.' _Kiba reached out and took Toboe's hand, he brushed his thumb along the back of it.

They shared silent words in the locking of their eyes.

"Kiba?" Iyek called out from the den. Entering the room, he says. "Are you packed? It's time to get moving." Seeing the rather intimate hold their live-in guest has on his son's hand, the no longer clueless man smiled before walking away. He was beginning to suspect, but now his suspicions are validated. Young love. What can you do?

...

Toboe hugged Kiba like the man was the cure for all, then he was released to his current state of bedraggled boredom. The colors of spring suddenly weren't as vibrant as they used to be, the pastels nature bloomed swam into a blur with each other creating an ugly frothy almost grey type color. Like the milk in Lucky Charms. Yuck.

A week later he found himself back in the sea loving his aquatic life. He got his first email from Kiba that weekend.

Toboe,

I've got a job at the Target just a few miles away from my house. It's pretty dull work, but the staff is really nice so I don't mind it. I think your love for the ocean rubbed off on me, because I've been swimming like my life depends on it at the beach. If you're out there too, maybe we'll see each other in the middle?

Schools going well. My grades are up, and the teachers love that I've travelled. I should get my own place by next year. When I do, the first copy of the key made will be yours.

I think about you a lot. I always will.

I love you, Toboe.

Kiba

The End


End file.
